


Meet Me in the Woods

by notarussian



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian
Summary: Life, to Hope Mikaelson, was a endless party. She was a wild child at the finest, the talk in every tabloid and the photo every paparazzi wanted. Hope had her own magnetic field to problems, until her family put a stop in it. They send her to a little town in Virginia, to study in a school for rich and problematic kids in a effort to help her become better. She wished they’ll be right.Meanwhile, Josie Saltzman had been living a numb life. She had always been worried about others people happiness while trying to be perfect. That only lead her to heartbreak and permanent second spot in her own pyramid of needs. And after her breakup, it became clear that happiness and love weren’t there for her. Josie hoped she was wrong.Or,Hope is a reckless mess and self named bad girl (but she isn’t) send to Salvatore’s for a detox and Josie is the girl next door with a need for adventure and a predisposition to pyromaniac (it was an accident).And, between classes and impromptus walks at 3AM, they fall in love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 32
Kudos: 215





	1. Reckless meets Heedful

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I just wanted to get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy!  
> The title came from a Lord Huron song. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine but please let me know.

It was nine o'clock on a Saturday and Hope was hungover in the middle of the compound yard. It was one of those bright and sunny days in Louisiana, that have the air tasting like heat. And that was precisely why her Mom had her sitting there in the first place. 

Hope didn’t had time to change or even rest before Hayley was barging in and dragging her downstairs, all hard eyes and lips pressed in a rigid line. She let go of Hope’s arm when they got to the middle, eyeing the couch in a silent order. 

And that was bothering Hope more: the quiet. Her Mom wasn’t one to be in silence when angry, she would just speak her mind. That was strange, even more when she didn’t let Hope say a word. 

That gave Hope lots of time to think. It was clear that she was in trouble, the only question being what for. You see, Hope wasn’t strange to messy situations and to trouble – she was always causing it. And people let her be after someone apologize in her name with a big check. Sometimes no one would know, but every now and then news got to the streets and everybody was interested in her. 

Well, not in  _her_ per se. What people – paparazzi, tabloid owners, bloggers and everything in between – were interested was in Hope Mikaelson, only child and heir of Klaus Mikaelson and to the largest share of his business. So word got around pretty quickly that she was a wild child, with a temper and taste for causing caos. 

So it must be something in the news that had her Mom in a bad mood, even though Hope didn’t know which of her recent  _adventures_ could cause it. Maybe her visit to the Tremé? Or skinny dipping in the Bayou? Perhaps one spontaneous trip to Paris using the jet? 

Well, she sure  _hoped_ that this wasn’t about last night. Because Hope didn’t remember of all that went down in the prior hours. 

And like that day couldn’t be more strange, Klaus and Elijah stormed to the compound. Her uncle in another black suit stopped besides Hayley, an arm in her chair and eyes on his brother, while her Father made a beeline to her and dropped a iPad on her lap. 

He breathed out and spoke in a clear, icy and low voice. “Care to explain it, Hope?”

She slowly teared her eyes from his, taking the device in her hands and reading. It was one of those tabloids: a large photo of Hope in her yesterday/ today clothes leaving a party and beside it was other photo. Of Hope’s car. Hope’s very one smashed Bentley. 

She cleaned her throat, blinking several times before getting the courage to look at them. “I was in a party yesterday, as you all know and I thought that I could...”

Hayley stepped forward. “Could what? Drive home by yourself while being wasted, really, Hope?”

She winced, hearing the layers of anger and fear in her mom’s voice. She pushed the iPad aside and stood, her skin itching and her head pounding. “It was a dick move, I know. I’m really sorry, guys, but I’m okay. You can see, I don’t have a scratch and it’s fi...”

Elijah moved. “Don’t you dare say it’s fine, young lady. You had luck, Hope, nothing else. Imagine what could happen to you if..”

She breathed out, running a hand through her hair. “Exactly, uncle Elijah,  _if_ . It didn’t happen, I’m unharmed as you can see and I promise not do again”

Klaus scoffed. “ _Oh_ , the same way you promised to stay out of trouble? Or the same way you promised your Mom that you would be a responsible drinker? Or...”

She snapped. “Because you are one to talk, right Father? I can’t even count in one hand how many times you kept your promises to me. Maybe I’m bad in keeping my word because of the poor example you gave me” 

A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, but he didn’t have a comeback to it. After all, he was a absent father. Hayley side stepped him, touching Hope’s arm and leading her to a spot in the shadows. 

Her Mom let out a breath, anger slipping from her face and readjusting in deep sadness and worry. That made Hope heavy more than anything else. “Listen to me, Hope Andrea, this’s not about your father. It’s about you, about the person you’ve become” she touched her cheek. “You’re in a path of hurt and self destruction that’ll only bring sadness to your life. It’s our job to make sure that doesn’t happen, that you’ll grow into your best self, do you understand me?”

She nodded, but that wasn’t enough. “Yes, mom. So what’s the plan?”

And that seems to be the clue for uncle Elijah and her Father to approach again. Klaus stayed back, his blue eyes watching her like a hawk. Elijah stopped behind Hayley, catching Hope’s eyes over her Mom’s shoulder. “Moving to a new place seems a good idea and we found a lovely place in Virginia that you’ll enjoy”

Hope rose a brow. “Rehab? Might not be the best, with the tabloids all broadcasting the spiral of another Mikaelson offspring”

Hayley took something from her back pocket. “Not quite, sweetie”

It was a folder. They were sending her to school, one very exclusive and secured. Situated near the place that her father, uncles and aunts were born. 

To Salvatore Boarding School To The Young And Gifted. 

* * *

Nine hours later they were crossing the gates. It was a prep school, full of rich and problematic kids like her. A safe place to sharp brilliant young minds, as says the folder. To Hope it was just colonial architecture and well maintained gardens. She spotted kids of various ages walking around, wearing slightly customized uniforms. Hayley pulled the hand brake in time to the front door open, passing a blonde woman and two girls not much older than Hope. 

Hayley pulled her sunglasses up, smiling softly to her daughter. “Ready to see around?”

Hope narrowed her eyes behind the shades. “Maybe I could skip the tour and get a little nap?”

Her Mom only smirked, already opening her door. “And that’s why we don’t stay up all night drinking, baby”

Hope only rolled her eyes before jumping out of the car. Outside wasn’t as hot as New Orleans and smelled like wild flowers and rain. It was kind of nice and for once didn’t overwhelm her senses. 

A blonde woman stepped forward with a big sellers smile. She maybe had Hayley’s age and porcelain skin that went well with her bright blue eyes. She had soft features and beautiful eyebrows – which were raised expectantly to her. Hope snapped out of thoughts, taking the woman’s hand. 

“Hope Mikaelson” was automatic 

“Caroline Forbes, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ll be your headmistress, Ms. Mikaelson” she also had a cheerful tone, without sounding naive. “I’ve some things to get from your mom, so why don’t you go with the girls to look around? Your things will be at your dorm when you come back”

Hope looked over Caroline’s shoulder, eyeing the blonde-brunette duo and then her Mom. Hayley smiled more, a bit of mocking amusement in her eyes that had Hope buffing and going to the girls.

And the first time that she really looked at them, Hope almost made a fool of herself. Because both were beautiful and nothing like she expected. Girls like that shouldn’t be hiding in the middle of nowhere. 

One was a bit more taller – even though they were both _taller_ than Hope – and blonde with sharp features, a pointed chin and clear blue eyes. She held herself with confidence and with a familiar seller smile. She really went to the customizing thing – button up turned to cropped, delicate lace in the tie place and stylish trousers. 

Hope almost grimaced to her hodie-jeans-doc martens mash, her hungover head only thinking in being comfy. The stylish blonde was the first to lean in Hope’s direction, a expectant look in her eyes. 

She would have talked to her, maybe flirted a bit, if it wasn’t for the other girl. The double take almost had Hope tripping in her own feet. 

Her hair was brown – _no,_ chocolate brown – slightly wavy and it compliments her tanned skin. Her eyes were dark too, but shined in their own light, showing bits of golden amber as they moved curiously up and down Hope but still managed to appear innocent. Her features were much more soft, with beautiful and secret angles that only the proper light could show and her pink pouty lips had Hope itching for a brush and fresh ink. 

Hope swallowed that sudden urge – barely registering that it was the first time in a long time that she wanted so bad to paint something – and breathed out slowly, taking in the soft-looking yellow sweater and short flannel skirt. She was quick to take her eyes off that long legs, but the blonde still cleared her throat. So maybe she was busted. 

Eyes up again, Hope looked the two and noticed some resemblance in the bone structure, even that was slightly there. 

Blonde smiled, but there was a hint of annoyance in it. “Welcome to the Salvatore School. We’re your tour guides”

Then the brunette spoke and her voice was as beautiful as her looks. “I’m Josie” she smiled softly, welcoming and eyed her sister as if a clue for Hope to follow.

”I’m Lizzie. We’re sisters” 

Josie complete it, in a well rehearsed way. “Twins”

And Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully. “Fraternal, obvs” 

That whole interaction was processed by a small part of her brain. The other was chanting a name, over and over again, as if she was going to forget.

Josie. 

Josie.

_Josie_.

Both girls stepped forward in a weird synchronized move and Hope saw herself offering her arms just like aunt Rebekah had told her. The twins turned her gently, just in time for Hope to see her Mom hiding a grin, because she was there when auntie Bex taught Hope. 

She also noticed a curly haired boy standing in the doorway with some papers in his hands. He pierced her a glance that Hope didn’t know how to interpret. 

The twins were already taking Hope to side trail. They said “Bye, Mrs. Marshall” while she muttered a quiet “See ya” and then they seemed to spot the boy. 

“Good evening, Landon” Josie was still friendly, but Lizzie rolled her eyes when he answered the greeting. She added a not so quiet “More like despair” over her shoulder. 

He shouted. “I heard it!”

Lizzie threw a mocking impression. “No, you don’t”

Caroline was minimally annoyed. “Guys!”

Both twin were laughing when, again, they spoke in creepy synchrony. “Love you, Mom”

Another time she would worry the fact that Caroline was the twins mom, because – for now – Hope could only focus in Josie’s laugh that still rang in her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	2. Victorian Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saltzman Twins introduce Hope to Salvatore School. 
> 
> Josie may be the one to call dibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, 
> 
> So another one, and really soon. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language and as always all mistakes are mine

Twin Tour was usually the time Lizzie would flourish more in social interaction, without of too much incidents. She would do a good first impression that was gone by a week in class. 

Josie usually felt comfortable in letting Lizzie lead it, offering a side comment every now and then and trying to keep the schedule. If the new student was cute enough, she would just lay some ground work for her sister – because Lizzie called dibs and they usually go for her. 

But, now, was different. The student with them was a beautiful auburn hair girl with sparkling blue eyes – sadly she was wearing shades and Josie only had the memory of a photo in her file. The student was an infamous Mikaelson, directly from New Orleans which everyone seems to know much and nothing at the same time. She was, by far, the most interesting thing that landed in their boarding school. 

And, now, Josie was trapped in her personal purgatory. If she knew Hope Mikaelson was all that, certainly Lizzie knew and that meant she had to step back, wait to see what her sister would do.But that wasn’t what Josie wanted and for the first time the voice in her head wasn’t telling her to stay back, to put what Lizzie wanted in first place. Instead, the voice was telling her that Lizzie didn’t call dibs on Hope Mikaelson, meaning that she had a chance. And that was utterly scary.

They took a turn, leaving the statues garden behind and making a line to the gym. Being a sunny weekend day, there was a crowd in the backyard buzzing with activity. Some of the clubes were out to, just giving Lizzie the clue to talk about it. They just passed some boys with a guitar and kids doing craft when her sister started to list her clubes. It became quickly clear that Hope wasn’t too much interest in it, even though she nodded politely to every word. 

Lizzie nodded to a group of girls dancing, eyes shinning to the well choreographed number. “That is our very own dance team. It also work as a cheerleading squad in game days, but we focus more in the dance than the whole Bring It On thing”

Her sister would say more, but Hope stopped her. “And you are the captain too?” It had a sharp end, a little sarcastic tone and Lizzie’s smile turned a bit forceful, but she still nodded. 

And then Hope Mikaelson turned to Josie, giving the shoulder to her sister while gently releasing herself from Lizzie’s hold. Might added that Hope still was arm in arm with her. Josie wasn’t really touching her skin but still could feel the warm and solidity of her arm through the fabric. “And what about you? Any interesting extracurricular, Josie?” 

She had to swallow and blink twice in fast move before answering. Because Hope’s attention was on her. Because her name sounded beautiful in Hope’s voice. 

Lizzie rose a brow over the newcomer shoulder, mouth twisting in a ‘get over it’ sign and Josie let out a breath. “Mostly all Lizzie do” and that sounded terribly lame and she wanted to pinch herself. “But I do some monitoring and I’m in the Honor Counsel too - which is like class president but with more people, I think”

Hope gave her a crocked smile, eyebrow twitching a bit. “Sounds oligarchy”

And then Josie smiled more, because that was her thought when her parents come to this idea. “We do believe in democracy, so it changes every year”

Hope nodded. “I’m glad” she was walking again, taking Josie with her without the brunette have noticed; Lizzie had to speed walk to be beside them. “Any other interest aside politics and  _ family time_?” it sounded like that wasn’t her first word choice. 

She opened her mouth, receiving a weird look from Lizzie. Was she calling dibs right now? _Seriously?_

Josie pouted involuntarily, turning her attention back to Hope. “Just some silly activities by myself” she tried to give her a clue, trying to give back the spotlight to her sister. 

But Hope Mikaelson wasn’t a easy going person. She only tilted her head in Josie’s direction. “Give me a example. Promise not to tell everybody”

Lizzie was giving the look. Again. “Just a bit music here, a walk there... boring stuff”

Hope crocked smile turned into a smirk and all she wanted was that her shades were gone. She wanted to see if her eyes had some mischief in it. “I’m a _sucker_ for boring, Josie. And I really like to...”

Whatever she was going to say next was lost, because, in that moment, a volley ball hit her right in the temporal bone. And then she lost balance and dragged Josie to the ground too. 

She let out a  _ ouch! _ at the same time Hope groaned a not so quiet  _fuck!_ and they both sat up. Josie was massaging her elbow when she turned to the auburn girl, and wasn’t able to control her reaction. She gasped at the view of Hope’s glasses broken and blood above her eyebrow where a sharp end hit her. 

Josie wasn’t prepared for that, neither for the bright blue eyes that stared at her in apologetic worry. They were even more beautiful in person and a bit hypnotic, Josie concluded, as she felt herself lean to Hope. She just wanted to see the color more clearly, to know what kind of blue was. 

She was distracted and Hope had called her twice. “Yes?”

Mikaelson let a pained chuckle escape. “I asked if you were alright”

Josie blinked. Twice. “I’m not the one bleeding”

Hope pointed to her face. “It’s nothing”

Lizzie leaned down, entering their visual field. “Can you two stop the rom-com fall now?”

Josie blushed as Hope leaned back, narrowing her eyes and grimacing to Liz. They both got up, cleaning the dust the best they could. 

The brunette handed back a piece of the sunglasses, watching Hope give it a disappointing glance and pocket the remains. Lizzie wrinkled her nose to the cut. “Next stop is infirmary, maybe will be the last as well”

Hope pulled a face. “I’m fine”

Josie eyed the ball at Lizzie’s feet and the group of people staring at them, a familiar face waving at her. She didn’t wave back.  “You’re pulling faces to the sun, that’s not fine” Josies added. “Plus you could have a concussion”

The girl only rolled her eyes and pushed her hair away from the cut. Josie controlled herself to not spiral into that. “I’m just hungover and the sun is being a bitch. I’ll survive, okay?” Hope didn’t waited for a answer and turned to other twin. “Who threw the ball, Lizzie?”

Josie opened her mouth to say it wasn’t on purpose, but stopped. Someone had waved. And Lizzie’s face said it all. “It’s She Devil work” she added all dramatics into it. “That Who Shall Not Be Named saw your victorian garden walk and aimed at Mikaelson’s face” 

Hope rose her brows, a bit curious and relaxed as if it was a everyday occurrence. Maybe it was. “Why she did it?”

Saltzman groaned as her twin gave Hope the ball. Lizzie made a show with her eyebrows, because she wanted that Josie said it. “She’s my ex”

The auburn hair smirked, playing with the volley ball in her hands and watching the crew that paused for water as the ball didn’t return. “Brunette with snake eyes?”

Josie nodded, watching Hope kick the ball in her palms. She rose a brow to Josie. “She’s cute”

Lizzie grimaced. “But a bitch”

Hope signed, talking to no one in particular. “It’s a shame the two aren’t mutually exclusive, don’t you think?” and then she threw the ball up, elegantly angled her body to hit it with all the force of her open hand. 

Josie gasped, Hope smiled and Lizzie bended laughing as Penelope Park got a blow right in the stomach. 

* * *

They ended finished the tour in the infirmary. 

It took a collective effort, but it was payed. Josie and Lizzie watched Hope get a butterfly bandage from a very blushing Landon Kirby. He was the helper here, as Ms. Tig was occupied with one of the younger children. She watched Landon drop things multiple times as Lizzie went on and on about hobbits, goblins and house elf’s. 

At her last remark, Josie slapped her arm. “Ouch! What was that for, Josette?”

Her nose wrinkled at her full name. “You’re being very unbearable in this moment, tone down” 

Lizzie only gave her a wide eyes glance. “I’m only saying that Mr. Baggins right there must think of letting the dwarf beard grow before attempting to flirt”

Landon chocked. “I’m not-“

Hope leaned sideways, dried blood cleaned and bandage almost complete. “Frodo and Bilbo are hobbits, not dwarfs” Her tone was dead serious. “And now we’ll be quiet, so Landon here can’t mess up my face”

Lizzie zipped as Landon choked again, hand nervously held above Hope’s hairline. “Maybe we should wait for Emma...”

As Hope groaned, Josie stepped forward in a impulse and almost hip checked Landon out of the way. He defeatedly handed the bandage and gave her room to work. Josie choose to clean the cut again. 

Mikaelson looked her through her lashes, amusement all over her face. “It will leave a scar, doctor?”

Very deliberately, Josie cleaned the edges with a cotton. “Doesn’t seems so”

Hope blinked, leaning a bit forward. “I’m glad. Couldn’t let your ex ruin the money maker”

Josie rolled her eyes, raising a brow to her that only had Hope chuckling with a satisfied look. And before Saltzman could answer that, Landon made himself know. “It wouldn’t ruin it! I mean...” he was fidgeting. “It goes well with the badass vibe... guys dig it”

Mikaelson looked at him like she wasn’t sure if he annoyed or amused her. She got to some conclusion fast, because her eyes were already on Josie again. “Thanks, but... do chicks?”

Josie didn’t answer, focusing all her energy in not messing the butterfly bandage but still could feel the heat in her skin. And Lizzie clearing her throat made her stumble back awkwardly. 

Her twin was holding her phone. “Dad wants something from the archives room” she was already typing. “All that’s left is the dorms, right?”

Josie tilted her head, trying to remember the tour map. Us ually it was more easy, because she wasn’t distracted. “We passed the corridor, yes” she leaned to see the screen. “It’s urgent?”

Lizzie gave her a glare and Josie rose her hands in defeat. “Ready to go, Hope?”

The girl jumped the bed, already siding with them. “Ages ago, I don’t really like the smell here”

Josie wrinkled her nose as Lizzie’s eyes shined. “Must be the golem. Bye, Landon”

He only groaned, only saying back to Hope and Josie as they strode out right behind Lizzie. They walked side by side, arms almost brushing but not touching as Hope kept her hands to herself. Maybe afraid of another hit in the face or just being cold. Josie didn’t know, but the almost touch made her remember their previous walk and the warm feeling. It made her wish to touch the skin underneath. 

She stopped that thoughts as they entered the principal hall. Lizzie turned right in the crossroad, leaning against the hall they were going. 

The blonde nodded to the opposite side. “You just go there, my Mom should be in your dorm with Mrs. Marshall” 

Hope nodded and held a hand out for Lizzie. “Thank you, Lizzie. It was a nice tour, see you in class?”

The blonde started to walk backwards. “A few of them, Mikaelson. See ya”

It took Josie a second to realize that Lizzie had let them alone. Great? Not so great?

Josie tried a smile that didn’t give up her sudden nervous mood. “I think yours it’s just down the hall. You should rest, Hope”

The auburn hair smiled, showing off some dimples and lots of perfect teeth. “I won’t disagree. Thank you for the tour and the bandage, it was really nice”

She shrugged. “It was nothing. You took a hit because of me, it only seems fair that I helped”

Hope stared at her like she wanted to pinpoint something. It was a piercing gaze, far too intense for a nearly stranger to give. As fast as it came, it was gone. She held out a hand for Josie. “Think I can invite myself for one of your loner walks?”

Josie chuckled, taking her hand. It was warm and more softer than she had imagined. “You can try, Mikaelson”

It gained her a little smirk and instead of shaking her hand, Hope bowed a bit and brought Josie’s hand close to her lips. “I’ll hold you on it” she kissed Josie’s knuckles, leaving a ghost soft touch. “Until next time, Josette”

She blinked her enchantment away and smiled at her. “Until then, Hope”

Josie watched she leave and disappear before turning to her own way. She barely noticed Lizzie’s presence, conducting her directly to their father’s office. The brunette came back to reality when a heavy book landed in her father desk. 

_The thing from the achieve room_ , she noticed. An old register book, that couldn’t have any use today. 

Lizzie knew that too, probably making her a bit irritated for having to fish it in the first place. Alaric lowered his mug calmly, smiling at Lizzie. “Thank you, sweetie”

Jose rose her brows, but Lizzie was the one to speak. “What’s the ‘situation’, Daddy?”

He projected his elbows in the table, playing with the mug. “Hope Mikaelson” he joined his hands. “You two gave her the tour?”

Josie nodded. “As we always do”

He smiled. “Oh? Great, so what I need it’s quite simple, girls” he was tapping his pen and his foot, anxiety suddenly pretty clear. “I need you two to make me a favor”

She eyed Lizzie, who was already looking at her. In fact, they were wearing the same confused expression. Josie turned to their father. “What’s it, Dad?”

He took a sip from his coffee before calmly announce it. The thing that would ruin her perfect little day, the last thing she was expecting. His favor was simple, small even. But the weirdest. 

Alaric was smiling when he said it. 

“I need that you two stay away from Hope Mikaelson”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little Wynonna Earp nod in here.
> 
> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	3. To Hope or not to Hope, That Is The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wants to kill someone. 
> 
> Josie goes against her Dad wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, 
> 
> How’s it going? Glad to see that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> There’s a Hamilton easter egg somewhere in there. 
> 
> ps: English it’s not my first language and all mistakes are mine.

Hope was almost feeling better in the morning. Her hungover was gone, but now she had a cut above her eyebrow and her muscles were a bit sore from throwing that ball. That’s what you get for not doing the stretching. 

She signed, moving forward to the eggs and bacon station. Breakfast in Salvatore was a real feast, even though they didn’t have any Beignet there. Hope made a mental note to bitch about it to her Mom in her next call. 

As she was a about to get a peach in the next station, someone cleared their throat beside her. Hope turned, a brow up and grimacing for the flash of pain. 

Standing before her was two slightly familiar people. The boy was maybe a year older than Hope, tall with dark hair, brown eyes and a nice jaw. He was standing behind a small girl with short brown hair and cute nose, she had a ironic demeanor in general. Her eyes were hazel, not gray-ish snake eyes like Hope thought. 

The duo was playing ball yesterday, which mean that Josie’s ex was right there to talk to Hope. For God knows the reason. 

She tilted her head. “Can I help...?”

The girl leaned, eyes on the butterfly bandage. “Only getting a better look of the damage and... Damn man!” the boy punched her arm. “I’m Penelope Park and I owe you a apology”

Hope rose brow in surprise. “Wow, that hurt to say, right? And your start was really moving, by the way”

Josie’s ex grinned, a spark in her eyes. “So, Mikaelson, I came here to say that I wasn’t aiming to you but still manage to disturb Crazy Pants which it’s still a wining”

She frowned, seeing the boy sign. “That’s a crappy apology and you don’t have to lie” Hope pointed her temple. “It was clear and precise shot, you just don’t want to be the jealous ex”

Penelope’s grin was gone for a moment, but she quickly gained her composure again. “You’re new here, so the house rules might be foggy but mark my words...” she leaned in Hope’s space. “This’s a place to the strongest and you might want to look around before signing yourself to be with Crazie Lizzie and Sloppy Seconds”

Hope starred right at her. “That’s all?”

Penelope Park signed happily. “Yeah. Take it as a friendly advise, Mikaelson - for free, by the way”

She nodded, as if was taking Penelope’s words in consideration. She never had. “My friendly and totally free advise to you is take two big steps back and repeat until I can’t see your face anymore” Hope opened her best maniac grin. “If you don’t do that, you’ll be the next Scarface”

Penelope looked like she wanted to test the theory - even though she went rigid for a moment. On the other hand, the boy had it all. “Okay, it’s enough. Let’s go, Pen”

She pushed his hand away. “Jed, there’s still...”

Jed was shaking his head. “I’ll throw you over my shoulder, Penelope. I don’t want to explain this to Aunt P”

Penelope rolled her eyes and stepped back, walking backwards while Jed held the back of her coat. When she put half of the dinning room between then, Penelope shouted. “Hope you enjoy eating my scraps, Mikaelson!” 

Hope’s plate slipped and her vision was tinted in red, body acting before her mind could catch up. She would have taken off Penelope’s head if it wasn’t for two boys holding her back. One of them was holding her arms tightly from behind, while the other had his hands on her shoulder. 

Part of her mind took in their features while fighting their grip. Behind her, the boy wasn’t too tall, had hair nicely put in well maintained dreads and really dark eyes. The one staring at her was a nerdy skinny boy, with afro hair and kind chocolate eyes. He was the one trying to talk her down. 

“Hey hey, girl, calm down!” he said. “Focus here, you don’t want to do that”

Like hell, that’s all she wanted. “Let me go, I have a witch to hunt”

He chucked. “Control your bloodlust, hunter. You’ll have to wait for another day, headmaster will be here any second”

School, right. Hope hated it. She let out a sigh. “Okay, no killing”

He smiled. “No killing. That’s great” He took his hands off her. “All clear, Kaleb”

The iron grip in her arms was gone and Kaleb took his own plate away, whispering a quiet “crazy strong white chick”.

Nerdy boy held out a hand. “You’re new girl Hope Mikaelson, right? Lizzie told me about you... I’m MG”

She tried a smile. It looked like a pained grin, but MG still smiled to her. “It’s a pleasure” she cleared her throat. “Thank you for...”

He shrugged, moving to take his plate back. “For stopping you from being expelled? You’re welcome” his smile then became a bit guilty. “Through, the headmaster isn’t coming”

Hope rose her brows. “So you lied”

MG had a sheepish grin. “It was for a greater good, y’know. And I’m telling you right away so...”

Mikaelson saw that the lying part was a big issue for him and he seemed like a good kid, so she let it slid. “It’s okay, MG. Go enjoy your breakfast and thanks again”

He shook his head, smiling. “You’re coming with me, to have breakfast with me and my friends” 

She was definitely surprised. “That’s nice, but I...”

MG was already tapping her shoulder and making her move away, turning to the table’s direction. “I’m not taking no for a answer, Hope. Plus: Josie already made you a plate”

At the mention of the brunette, Hope was already looking for her and tuning off MG’s rambling about the staff coming to clean the mess. She found the twins sitting by one of the big windows, bathing in the sun light. There was a other girl with them, but Hope didn’t pay attention to her. Josie was wearing a delicate white blouse that compliment beautifully her tan skin. And again, Hope felt the need to paint. 

She swallowed it as they stopped, MG almost running to get to the vacant spot beside Lizzie. The blonde stole something from his plate before staring right at Hope, while her twin was pushing her pudding and reading. She didn’t look up when Hope took the chair beside her. 

On the other hand, Lizzie was watching her. “Just sit already, Mikaelson, it’s not a blue/red pill situation”

She rolled her eyes, but still sat. Lizzie pushed a plate with a bit of everything for her, signing loudly but Josie still was looking to her book. Hope tried to think about yesterday, of every action and conversation but didn’t found nothing that could have upset Josie. Then, she thought about today. 

Hope bitted her lip, mouth tasting bitter and started to play with her food. She felt ridiculous because she wanted to apologize and Hope Mikaelson didn’t do apologies. She signed, felling a stranger in her own skin. 

Then, Lizzie Saltzman came for her rescue. “Stop picking on you food, Hope. Your stature doesn’t make you a child” she then eyed the stranger. “This moody here is Maya Machado. She’s usually a functional human being, but she choose today to be bitter about something” 

Lizzie talked loudly in a attempt to overcome Maya’s headphone, but the girl continued to stare ahead bobbing her head. She was wearing running clothes and her curly hair was up in a ponytail. Maya grimaced when she caught Hope’s eyes. She grimaced back. 

When it became clear that no one else would talk, Lizzie turned to MG and then started a ramble involving millions of references that Hope didn’t get the nerve to recognize. So, she just stared at her plate and Josie - using her peripheral vision. Hope stared at her profile, at the lace in her blouse, at the book. She noticed, with distracted precision, that Josie was staring at Act II of  _Hamlet_. Hope knew it by heart. 

It was one of her Father’s favorite, he used to read it to her before bed. She used to love, but now only made her a bit sick thinking about a fatherless wannabe king. She pushed her plate away, already excusing herself when Josie suddenly turned to her. Her brown eyes stared at her and the hand in her wrist burned. 

Hope stared back and her cheeks were red, grip loosing up and eyes down. “You didn’t eat”

The redhead blinked. “No, but thanks for noticing me and for the food” then she turned to the rest of them. “I have to go”

She didn’t turned back, even though they called for her. 

* * *

Three hours later, Josie Saltzman was balancing a tray on a arm and trying to knock. She tried twice before giving up and kicking it several times until it was open. Maybe she would have to make a trip to Emma after this. 

Hope Mikaelson leaned against her door, looking confused and sweaty. A side of her earphones was hanging like a pendulum and Josie kept her eyes on it. It was a much saver option then staring at midnight blue eyes filled with question or a very pale and attractive collarbone. 

Hope signed, sounding tired. “Josie...”

She swallowed. “I came bering gifts and excuses... no, explanations?”

The redhead chuckled. “You do?”

Josie shrugged and then Hope was getting the tray from her, nodding for Josie to enter. “Just watch where you step”

Saltzman understood quickly. There were boxes, clothes and books everywhere. Like, _really_ everywhere – a shoe and a skirt were hanging in the chandelier. It was messier than Spring Cleaning and Josie was certain that her Mom would have a heart attack there. 

Josie saw her put the tray down in the desk, leaning against it to stare at the brunette. She jumped to the other foot. “You could have tell me to come and help”

Hope snorted. “Really? When?” she crossed her arms. “Between Pretending Hope Isn’t Here and Aggressively Stare at Hamlet’s Love Letter, I couldn’t find a spot to ask”

_Ouch!_ , Josie thought. 

But she asked for it. 

She swallowed. Hard. “I’m sorry about it, Hope. I just had to finish that book ‘til Monday, I wasn’t actively trying to...” she trailed off, touching her neck. “I’m just... I’m sorry”

Hope stared at her for a long moment. She didn’t say anything, just watched Josie with beautiful blue eyes. It was another intense stare, like she wanted to know every single secret. And it was kind of unnerving. 

Josie cleared her throat. “So... we good?”

Mikaelson blinked out of her trance, opening and closing her hand like it was stinging. “I don’t know, Josie. Are we?” 

Hope wasn’t a easy going, she knew. So her crappy excuse wasn’t easily brought. She thought about all the things she couldn’t tell Hope and concluded that the sharp edge in her voice maybe was for the best. Maybe they shouldn’t be close. 

Josie signed, stepping back. “I got you brunch, you should eat it before it gets cold” she continued to walk backwards, to the door and knocked a boxe in the way. “Crap. Let me just...”

But the auburn girl was already there, kneeling at the same time Josie did it. It was full of books, she could see some poetry and lots of Shakespeare. Josie thought about her assignment that definitely was being postpone. 

She handed back a _Macbeth_ copy. “Lots of love stories in there”

Hope only shook her head, wrinkling her nose to the boxe. “Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow” she said under her breath and then looked right at Josie. “What’s the deal between you and Penelope?”

Direct. 

Josie wasn’t expecting that. In truth, she wasn’t expecting nothing of that at all. But after the almost fight in the dinning room, she should’ve know that would be questions. She just didn’t know how to answer it. 

Saltzman stood, a hand in the doorknob. “It’s complicated. And messy, Penelope and I weren’t good for each other, so she broke up with me” Josie bit her lip. “You should expect that she would move on, but she still all over the place, saying things and acting like she did today... I just don’t know”

Hope nodded. “Okay”

Josie waited for more – she wanted more – and then shrugged, turning the doorknob. “It’s ancient history, nothing for you to lose sleep at. I’ve some things to do now but... Nevermind, enjoy your food”

Josie didn’t gave her a chance to say anything, she just left and made a beeline to her own dorm.

She had made a decision to stay away from Hope Mikaelson.

Well, at first it wasn’t her decision. Josie still could hear her Dad’s voice asking them to stay away from the new girl. At first, Josie wasn’t going to pay attention to it. Because Hope seems nice and fun and different. Because Hope gave her attention and pretty smiles.

But then Lizzie asked for explanations and Alaric was prepared for that. He opened a file to them. At first, Josie thought it was unethical of him to expose another student – until she noticed that it wasn’t a school file. It was a official report, directly from NOPD. A long number of occurrences filed in Hope's name. 

Physical assault. Propriety damage. Substance abuse. Driving under influence. 

It was enough to have her in juvie. Maybe even in prison. But they were all put away by her influence and money. 

Josie swallowed. “We have people here who are just as bad”

Lizzie leaned forward. “Some are even worse. Satan’s file have the double of all that”

Alaric shook his head and waved the file. “Read it closely” his eyes were sad, but still hard in disapproval. “It’s not about what she did or does to herself. It’s about the people near her, collateral damage”

Her sister leaned more, eyes glued in photos and reports. But Josie didn’t want to see, she felt a bit nauseous. 

Her Dad went in a spiral. “...people get hurt and blamed in her place, because Hope is guarded by all sides. I just don’t want you too getting in any cross fire, okay? Can you promise?”

Lizzie had nodded immediately. “She was a bit of a know-it-all earlier, Daddy. I don’t really like it”

He smiled satisfied. “Josie?”

She had to lick her lips, throat dry. “Sure, I’ll be staying away”

He had stood to hug them and then send they to their dorm. Lizzie had rambled about that conversation for solid 5 minutes before eyeing Josie. “You want to search her?”

She wanted to say no, but curiosity won. It didn’t take long for Lizzie and her to get all tabloids and pictures of Hope Mikaelson – she was kind of a celebrity and unnamed public enemy number 1. They covered some of her scandals, but it didn’t offer more information than the NOPD reports. But it did gave them something: Hope was a womanizer. 

There was always a talk about her and some girl – and tons of pictures in various positions. And it completed the scene well: spoiled rich kid, well know party girl and lover of woman. All things that Josie tried to stay away. 

But, on the other hand, there was a Hope that she saw. All kind eyes, old-fashioned behavior and a bit of a temper. Someone charming and mysterious, someone that Josie wanted to be close. 

So, she didn’t know what to think. 

And Lizzie didn’t make it easy. “You’ll stay away, right?”

Josie tried to hide a grimace. “Of course”

Lizzie gasped. “Josette! You’re such a liar” she sing-song and then sobbed up. “But you’ve to try. A girl like her won’t do you any good”

Josie signed. “You really think so?”

Lizzie nodded, setting a chain of doubts in her mind. She spend the night thinking about it and the next morning all that Josie wanted was to avoid Hope. 

It was impossible with Lizzie describing every single move that Mikaelson made. And Josie really tried to pay attention to her book, but then Hope almost punched Penelope. 

Before she could think Josie was already standing as MG and Kaleb held Hope and Lizzie told her to get Mikaelson a new plate. And as she walked to their table, Josie thought about the reports and tabloids and that maybe they were right about Hope’s anger. Maybe she didn’t want to be near it. 

But other part of her didn’t want that. That half wanted to be near Hope, was telling her that the girl was defending her. That Hope had a bright fire in her that some people couldn’t understand or deal with. That Hope could be more, if given the chance. 

Josie was having that fight with herself when Hope sat beside her. She tried to stare at her book until her thoughts subside, but then it was too late. Because Hope was going and Hope was mad at her. 

And maybe it was that half that made her to prepare a tray and give it to Hope. Maybe Hope would be in a better mood, maybe they would talk... but Hope was still mad and uninterested in what Josie had to say. 

And now Josie knew that this half was wrong. 

* * *

People would often say that Hope had a compass for trouble. 

That she had a supernatural gift to find problems, to cause it or just to mix the ingredients for other people to make trouble happen. 

In Hope’s opinion, her gift was make the most poor choices. Like when she tried to move a hive at age 6. Or when she trigged the compound alarm at age 13. Or when she destroyed her Bentley at age 17-ish. 

(Well, she was _almost_ 17).

But Hope did know how to make crappy life decisions. Coming to Salvatore was one of them. Talking to Josie was one of them. And coming to this illegal party at 10pm of a Sunday was _definitely_ one of them. 

She was going to change, but she still was Party Girl Hope Mikaelson and old habits die hard. And people in Salvatore had style. 

The Old Mill was crowned, the music high enough for one have to shout to someone beside them but low enough to be almost undetectable at distance. They had a dance floor, some drinking games going around and even more quiet places. They had a extensive alcohol menu and a weed station in the second floor. 

It was impressive for a town in the middle of nowhere. 

Hope looked around, but didn’t find any familiar face – or Josie. Some greeted her, some introduced themselves and some didn’t mind her. But none really stayed with her. And before Hope could feel alone, she made a beeline to the makeshift bar. 

She recognized the boy behind it. Dark hair, bright blue eyes and dimples. It was him that invited her. “Sebastian!”

He smiled. “Mikaelson! It was about time! What you think?”

He was talking about the party, he wanted her approval. “You made a fine job in here. Looks like a little speakeasy”

Sebastian bowed, excited. “I told you! So, what can I get you?”

She looked the bottles – cheap wine, vodka and absinthe. Hope blinked, forgetting about Hayley and the rest of her family. She was feeling down, all that Hope wanted was a bit of happy waves. 

And was what she was getting. “Bourbon?”

Sebastian had smiled and gave her a cup. She convinced him to let her stay with the bottle, promising a new one. 

After that, Hope found a more quiet place to be by herself and chugged three cups. Or half of the bottle. She wasn’t really thinking. That would be her excuse latter. 

Hope didn’t even noticed that she was walking until her feet catch in a root. She barely managed to free herself, her hand aching from the nearly fall. And then she turned to walk. 

Her path came to a stop in Salvatore back door. She turned it a few times, frowning when it didn’t open. Then, she turned it to the other side and entered the kitchen. 

It was quiet and a bit dark in there. Hope blinked, eyes running the place and catching the sight of a brunette girl in flannel pjs. She was humming to herself while making a sandwich. Hope thought she looked pretty. 

Suddenly, the girl yelped dropping a butter knife and turning around with a hand in her heart. Hope blinked, confused for a moment and then understanding. She might have talked ou loud. 

She let out a heavy breath. “It’s you”

Hope tilted her head. “It’s me. Hello, Josette”

Josie folded her arms. “What were you doing outside, Hope?”

The auburn girl wrinkled her nose, looking to the door and then at Josie. She was a bit distracted by the _chiaroscuro_ in her face, by the prospect of painting her in shadow and light contrast. 

Josie had to clear her throat for Hope to answer it. She waved the windows distracted. “I need air. I went for a walk. I’m...”

She was interrupted. “Bleeding”

Hope was confuse. Again. “No, I’m not”

But Josie was already in front of her, taking her hand. “You’re, Hope. Look”

Oh. She was bleeding. When it happen?

Josie puffed. “I’m hoping you tell me”

Mikaelson frowned. “What?” she blinked, have Josie... “Did you read my mind?”

Saltzman narrowed her eyes. “You’re talking out loud. Come, I’ve to get you to Emma to...”

She grimaced. “Not the best ideia. I’m a bit drunk”

Josie signed and looked back at her like she was mad – or about to get. “You’re unbelievable, Mikaelson” 

_That’s what she said_ , she thought happily. 

And Josie slapped her arm, meaning that Hope said it out loud. “I’ll bandage you and then you’re going to sleep, okay?”

Hope frowned. “But Emma would know...”

Brunette shook her head. “I’ve some supplies upstairs” she eyed her injury. “It needs compression or the stairs will be red”

Hope nodded, like she was understanding and Josie gave her a glare. More talking out loud it seems. “Take off your shirt”

Brow up. “What?”

Josie signed. “Your shirt, Hope. I need to compress the wound to...”

The auburn hair shrugged and pushed the collar. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again”

Josie rolled her eyes, but she definitely blushed and stared when the shirt was out. She snapped out of it pretty quickly and then tied it to Hope’s injured hand. Then, she took Hope’s good hand and started to lead take her away from the kitchen. 

Hope looked back. Oh. “It’s messy”

The girl tugged her. “I know, I’ll clean it”

She tilted her head, noticing they were in the hallway. “Why? It’s my mess”

Josie signed, stopping her while spying at the big hall and turning slightly to look back at Hope. “I’m good at cleaning and fixing other people messes. Just let me help, Hope”

For some reason, Hope saw all the things that were unsaid in it and that made her quiet. Maybe she would ask it later, when she was sober. 

Josie tugged her, making a turn and then up to the stairs. It was a familiar path, she had take it earlier from...

She blinked and whispered. “Where are you taking me?”

Josie looked over her shoulder, linking their hands more firmly. It was nice, soft and warm. Josie’s hand had some calluses but it wasn’t harsh. It was good. 

Josie was blushing again, but not from staring at Hope’s abs. “To my room”

Hope widened her eyes. “Are you taking advantage of me?”

Josie choked a “I’m not...” but Mikaelson was already talking again. “Because you can, but would be nice pay dinner first” 

The brunette tried to hide a chuckle and turned to face forward, walking faster to get to the girls wing. They made another turn and almost stumbled at a wasted asian girl. 

She was coming from the bathroom, hand in her doorknob. “Saltzman...” when her eyes moved to Hope, she hid her injury. “Wow, Mikaelson. You two are out of curfew”

Josie was tense. “You too, Alyssa”

She stepped in their way. “What are you up to?”

From the corner of her eye, Hope saw Josie doing her best in thinking in a convincing thing to say. 

Hope decided to help. She stepped forward, grinning. “We’re about to have sex. Wanna watch?”

Alyssa stepped out of the way with a perplexed expression, much similar to Josie’s and was Hope’s turn to tug her. 

Saltzman recovered pretty quickly and lead them to her room. She went straight to her bottom drawer and let Hope to taking in her room. It was pretty nice, same size as hers with a big window and plants in what looked like Josie’s side of the room. There were a guitar and lots of books, comfy pillows and a yellow blanket that looked like a warm hug. 

It smelled nice and looked like Josie, giving her a peak of her life. She quickly learned that earth colors were Josie’s favorites, she made a mental note of painting her in them. Maybe something Impressionist, with a lot of natural light and...

Josie took her hand again and made her sit in her bed. “Time for your bandage, Hope”

It was quiet while Josie cleaned it and started to unfold the gauze. Hope watched every one of her movements, a bit enchanted by her craft. 

She leaned forward. “Thank you. Again” Josie’s eyes were on hers. “I’ve always hurt myself, but never was good in making bandages and all... how do you learn it?”

Josie looked at her hand, quietly covering the wound. “Lizzie can be reckless sometimes and as her pain is my pain, well... I became good at it”

Hope nodded. She thought about early. “And good at cleaning messes too?”

Saltzman looked back, a bit surprised and then back at her hand. “Something like that” she stopped, eyeing it before getting tape. “Do you paint?”

She blinked, trying to find a connecting line between the topics and didn’t found any. She was being deflected. “How do you know?”

Josie tightened her bandage. “You were rambling about colors and painting techniques, I think”

Oh. She blushed. It sucks being a talkative drunk. 

The brunette chuckled quietly. “Well, I want to see one of them if it’s okay” Hope nodded and Josie smiled. “All bandage up and ready to go”

Hope frowned and, against all better judgment, pouted. Josie rose a eyebrow. “What’s that, Hope?”

She shrugged shyly. “I don’t want to go, Josie” she stared at warm chocolate eyes. “And I’m pretty sure I can’t find my dorm”

Saltzman looked up, like she was fighting her own thoughts and then let out a breath. “Okay. But I have to go back and clean the kitchen. You’ll be quiet while I’m gone?” 

Hope rose three fingers. “Scouts honor”

And then she was gone, leaving Mikaelson to look around while killing some time. She made a tour, eying her plants and desk before turning to her books. Some Hope recognized, some were new. She got bored again and sat in Josie’s bed. She then leaned back and caught a glimpse of her nightstand. 

Hope reached the copy of _Hamlet_ , opening it in the monologue of Act III. She was just starting it when Josie came back. She tilted her head a bit, smiling. Hope put the book back and waited for Josie to join her. 

Mikaelson turned carefully, or as careful she could be while drunk. Josie was already watching her. “Enjoying your reading?”

She shook her head. “I’ve read it multiple times, it’s burned in my mind” her nose wrinkled. “But I’m not drunk enough to quote it”

Josie smiled. “Really? I was expecting you to To Be Or Not To Be and woo me”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Believe me, that’s not a nice sight” she smiled. “I much prefer this one” 

Saltzman slapped her playfully. “I was right about the woo part” she went silence for a moment and Hope closed her eyes. “Hope?”

Mikaelson smiled, barely opening her eyes. “Yes, Josette?”

Josie waited. “Why were you alone? I mean, why don’t stay at the party?”

Hope huffed. “It didn’t seems like fun, so I went for a walk”

The brunette frowned. “You’re drunk, everything seems like fun”

She blinked. “I don’t know, Josie. It just wasn’t” she stared a bit, feeling herself sober up a bit. “What’s you want to ask?”

Josie bit her lip, staring back with millions of questions in her eyes. But she only made one. “Are you still mad at me?”

Hope smiled. “No” it was a whisper. “Are you gonna ignore me?”

Josie Saltzman breathed out. “No”

The auburn hair girl signed happily, eyes closing without her consent. “That’s good... I wanna be your friend”

Josie bobbed her nose. “That sounds like a deal, Mikaelson”

Hope could still see her smile when sleep finally caught up with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	4. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults show up. 
> 
> Hope doesn’t like waffles. 
> 
> Josie has trouble breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey 
> 
> Still think about dandelionlighters the stages of waking, how’s your day?
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine and english isn’t my first language.

Lizzie arrived exactly a quarter after four. 

She had her post party face, hair up in a bun and shoes in her hand. She looked tired with the mascara smearing around her eyes, but Lizzie immediately brighten up at the sign of Josie’s bed. 

She dropped her shoes and the sound woke Josie. The brunette got only a second to catch up, before jumping out off bed and putting a hand over Lizzie’s mouth. 

Her sister only stare back, eyes wide in answer and brows moving in a complicate language. Even though they were twins and practically inseparable, Josie couldn’t translate that. So Lizzie groaned and licked her hand. 

Josie stepped back, cleaning her hand in her pijamas pants. “Ew! Was that really necessary, Liz?”

She rolled her eyes, a grimace coloring her pale face. “Why does your hand taste like gauze?” Then she eyed the bed, like remembering the reason she wanted to shout in first place. “Never mind, I want to know why is Hope Mikaelson shirtless in your bed?”

The brunette groaned, glancing in Hope’s direction and then back to her sister. “I found her in the kitchen...”

Lizzie’s brow was up. “So you brought her to your bed?”

Josie blinked. “No” a pause. “Well, yes but she was bleeding and...”

Her sister leaned back, hip checking the door closed and staring at her brunette twin with disbelief and amusement?! God, she hated her sometimes. “And you brought her back to your bed. My, my Josette! Aren’t you a nasty one?”

She only scoffed, rubbing her forehead. Maybe Lizzie was drunk too, but didn’t seem the case. She couldn’t afford a hungover on school day. “She was wasted, Lizzie. I just bandage her up and let her crash here”

Involuntary she remembered Hope: at the kitchen with bright eyes asking if Josie read her mind, rambling about Josie’s hand on the stairs, talking about paint. She seemed more young then, more at ease and still closed. Last night had let Josie with a longing after taste, missing something that she couldn’t name. 

She breathed out, leaning on the door beside Lizzie. “I just helped her”

Lizzie shook her head, like she was saying something to herself. “Okay, Jo. But now we have to wake her”

Josie blinked, confuse. “Class start only in a few hours, she can stay until then... Hope needs rest”

But Lizzie was already pushing herself from the door. “I agree, but we can’t have her here. You know what Dad said, we’re not supposed to befriend her and most definitely have her here for a  _sleepover_ ”

The way she said it. Like it was a really dirty thing, not a sleepover at all. Josie wanted to slap her. “It’s better leave her there, look she’s just resting and Dad will not just show up here”

Lizzie looked at her like she was crazy. “He might, Josie” she waved at the bed. “And Hope’s awake”

“What?”

She was. 

Josie turned and there were Hope Mikaelson, blue eyes open and dark as she watched them in silence, upper body sustained by a elbow. It put her torso on display, muscle effortlessly showing and too much beautiful unmarked pale skin that Josie’s mouth was dry. Should be a crime someone look so good just after wake up. 

Lizzie cleared her throat. “Close your mouth, Josette. We’re not goldfishes”

She slapped Lizzie’s shoulder. “Don’t Mary Poppins me, Elizabeth” she turned to Hope, trying not to blush. “Hey”

Hope had a crooked smile. Great. “Hey” she tilted her head. “Slept well?”

Josie nodded. “I should be asking you that” Hope only shrugged and then got on her feet. “What are you doing?”

She stopped mid putting her shoes back but quickly returned to it. “Getting up. I’m going back to my dorm”

Oh. It didn’t occur to Josie that it might be what Hope wanted. “Okay”

Hope looked up from her shoes, frowning. “Yeah, I don’t want to be a problem... with your dad and all. Either a inconvenient guest, hi Lizzie!”

Her sister waved back, moving to sat on her own bed and send a I told you so glance over Hope’s head. Josie ignored her. “You’re not and my dad... well, he’s just like that protector and all, it’s not like he...”

Mikaelson stood fully, hands in her pocket. She noticed distractedly that Hope wasn’t uncomfortable in being topless and that she had a mole in her chest. Not that Josie was staring. “Doesn’t like me? I’m pretty sure he don’t, but I tend to cause that effect on dads”

She knew that Hope wanted her to laugh, but it only made her frown. She wanted to say a lot of things to Hope, to say _anything_ but couldn’t manage to. Maybe it was because Lizzie was present or maybe it was because they didn’t knew each other all to well. 

But then the second was gone and Hope was walking around, searching for something in the dim light. Josie blinked back to reality. “What’re you looking for?”

Hope crouched by the laundry basket. “My shirt”

Josie tugged her away from her laundry, turning to her dresser and fished her a hoodie. “It’s in the laundry room, I’ll get it back later. Take this”

As Hope dressed, Lizzie leaned from her place in bed looking like a cat stretching in the sun. “Why were you shirtless in the first place?”

She rose her brows, pausing while setting the hood right in her shoulders. “Josie told me to take off” she resumed to closing it, like she had just said the time. 

Lizzie stared at her, mouth open. Josie rolled her eyes, fighting a blush. “I needed something to pressuring the wound, okay? It was nothing. Now, close your mouth, Elizabeth, we’re not goldfishes”

Her sister showed the tongue and Hope chuckled quietly. When she caught Josie’s eyes, Mikaelson pointed the door. Right, she had to go.

She waited for Hope to pass and then leaned against it, blocking Lizzie’s view. Josie heard her scoff at it. The auburn hair pushed a straw out of her eyes, her sleeves folded and showing off the whole bandage. She caught Josie eyeing it and then quietly pocketed her hands. 

Hope bounced on her ankles. “I’m really making a habit of thanking you for bandaging me”

Josie grinned. “You seem to stumble in injuries all the time. Please be more careful, Hope”

She bounced forward, smirking almost maliciously. “Did occur to you that it might be a excuse to be around you?”

Josie bit her cheek, trying not to blush for the hundred time in that hour. She didn’t stared right at Hope, afraid of her legs give up. Two days and Hope Mikaelson always found a way to make her stand on unsteady ground. 

Saltzman tilted her head. “You don’t have really to. We’re friends, remember?”

Hope smiled at that, a more sincere and small one. Like she wasn’t actively trying to woo her to death. “Yeah. But wouldn’t you being against dad’s orders?”

Josie shrugged. “I think it’s worth it”

At that, Hope gave her a pointed, piercing stare. Like she was trying to see all of Josie at once, trying to understand every single thing about her. A unnerving thing that seems to be a habit of hers. 

Then, Hope stepped forward until she was totally invading Josie’s personal space. Saltzman couldn’t breath, only stared at her. She took in beautiful features, long eyelashes and little freckles. She stared at midnight blue eyes that looked so dark, like the bottom of the ocean. She stayed very still, memorizing her face and waiting. 

Hope didn’t torture her for to long. She came close enough to bump their noses and then turned her face, quickly kissing Josie’s cheek. She stepped back with a resigned face. “Goodnight, Josette”

Josie smiled to her, raising her hand for a little wave. “Goodnight, Hope”

The girl nodded to herself, walking backwards for a bit before turning fulling and disappearing into the dark hallway. 

It was only after she was certain that Hope was gone that Josie let out a long breath and touched her cheek. She knew that Lizzie would burn her with question the moment she turned around, but all burn that Josie could care was the one in her cheek. Where Hope Mikaelson had kissed. 

* * *

That morning there were a lot of eyes on Hope. It wasn’t unexpected, but one would think that they all caught a glimpse of her yesterday. She shouldn’t persist as news. 

But, nothing happened. So, to Mystic Falls pattern, it still was news. And it sucked. 

(But, hey, at least it wasn’t a tabloid using her last name to get some sponsors, right?)

So Hope faced it like a Mikaelson: regal posture, sarcastic smirk, eyes sparking. People would say she never looked so much like her father until she was like that. Hope didn’t like to put much thought in it. 

She found her way to the smoothie station and then proceed to get some waffles before facing the entire Salvatore dining room. Some turned away, some keep staring – not that Hope minded, if it was to be really truthful. She let them, quietly walking to a nice spot by the windows. It was also empty and had a nice view to Josie’s table. 

Josie. The brunette wasn’t there yet, but she would show up eventually and Hope couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t expecting it. She was still thinking about last night, about dark eyes and pouty lips. She still felt awkward, remembering partly her messy rambling and frowned to her injured hand. Hope wanted to be more putted together around her, show her best but all she could manage was to get injuries. 

She took a bite of the waffle. It was too sweet, borderline nauseous but Hope forced herself to swallow. She needed to be recovered or else people would know that she drank last night. And she couldn’t afford that her family knew it. The lecture would be endless. 

A bag and then a person dropped off in front of her. The nerdy boy smiled at her above a pile of sweets. “Hello, Hope”

She wrinkled her nose to his plate. “Good morning, diabetes. That’s a hell lot of sirup, MG”

He shrugged, sticking a fork in one pancake and swallowing it with a satisfied grin. “The most important meal also have to be the most happy, okay?” he flipped one, getting it soaked in sirup and eyed her hand. “Was there a fight that I don’t know about? You went after Penelope, didn’t you?”

Hope showed her hand. “You should’ve seen the other guy” then she shrugged. “I fell in the woods last night, a tree did it”

MG looked relived. “That’s great... well, not great because your hand must hurt but, on the bright side, you’re not being expelled” he swallowed another pancake and pointed her hand using the fork. “It’s a nice bandage. How did you got Emma wake to do it?”

She grimaced, absently moving her fingers and thinking about Josie carefully taking care of it. The little frown between her eyebrows in concentration, the warm of her hands, the craft in doing it. She was a natural. 

Hope blinked back to the present. “Josie did it”

MG’s brows were up and something passed his eyes. Then he was looking everywhere else. Hope frowned, opening her mouth when MG got on his feet and waved desperately to one of the enters. She turned to find the Saltzman Twins standing there: Josie staring at her phone while Lizzie leaned to say something. 

Her mind stopped a second to analyze Josie’s yellow blouse and black skirt before catching on the past 4 or so hours and then she was slapping MG’s hand and arm, trying to make him stop. 

He leaned away from her, rubbing his arm and frowning to her. “Owch, Hope, what was that for?”

She sat straight, picking her waffles. “You were calling them here”

MG was confuse. “Yeah, wasn’t I suppose to?”

Hope breathed out. “No” She pushed her plate aside, leaning forward to whisper. “I think their dad isn’t my biggest fan, so I’m staying away... in the more public spaces”

He nodded with a pained expression. MG looked over his shoulder, to the twins and Hope looked too. They were both looking at them and Hope fought the urge to wave. She turned to MG, watching him for a moment before catching her smoothie and her bag. 

MG turned back to her. “What...”

She grimaced, pulling her tie. “I’m leaving, so you can have breakfast with them. See ya, MG”

Hope was fast. She turned to the next exit and then found the hallway to the main hall. She sat in one armchair and signed before quietly sipping her smoothie. It tasted better than sugary waffles. 

She was just a about to get up when someone cleared their throat behind her. Hope turned slowly and found a couple. Two adults: a shorter woman with nice hair and kind eyes and a taller man, with light hair, blue eyes and a full beard. Something in him was familiar, but she couldn’t place what exactly. 

Hope stood, bag hanging loosely in her shoulder. “Hi”

He nodded and the woman waved, stretching a hand to her. “Hello, Hope, I’m Emma Tig. I’m the school therapist and interim nurse”

She smiled cordially, almost forgetting herself and then offering her good hand. “Pleasure to meet you” She turned to the man, who looked interested in her injury. “And you...”

He took her hand. “Alaric Saltzman, headmaster”

_His eyes_ , she noticed. That was the familiarity. He had Lizzie’s eyes.

Hope manage to keep her smile. She gave him her good handshake, the one Uncle Elijah had taught her – to a certain type of people who analyzed before thrusting. She could see that he was surprised by it. 

So, that was him. The headmaster. The guy that didn’t like her. The twins’ father. Hope had a hell of impression to make. 

Alaric’s office was nice. 

Not nicely decorated. The location was good, near the activity of the school without the noise standing in the way. It also had a large window. But it really could use some better decoration. She asked herself if it was something that Lizzie was working on. 

She sat right in front of him, trying not to stare at all the family photos hanging around – a childhood pic, a recent one, one of each separated, a selfie of all three and big Christmas one. It strangely reminded her of home and Aunt Rebekah’s house – too many photos of her and the family, almost crowning the place. 

Hope blinked her memories away, folding her hands and staring at the adults in front of her. 

Alaric started. “How are you doing, Hope? Any trouble to adapt, find yourself around...?”

Cordiality. It was easy. “I’m fine and everything is fine too, I manage to walk around without getting lost today”

Emma smiled to it, serving a cup of tea. “And your classmates?” she looked up, directly to the cut above her eyebrow. “We heard about your incident”

Hope waved at her own face. “That was an accident. I was standing in the way, I think or something like this”

Mr. Saltzman rose a brow. “It also came to our knowledge that Ms. Park was hurt in it”

Mikaelson blinked, putting her most naive expression. “Oh, that was an accident too. I was just returning the ball and didn’t measured my force”

He seemed almost amused by it, like it was unbelievable to him and a bit surprised. Or maybe he had a weird sense of humor. “Are you sure?”

Hope shrugged, trying to look just a bit guilty. It was kind of exhausting, all the faking. In a normal day, Hope would just throw her first thoughts and call her lawyer. Avoid conflict wasn’t as fun as going for it. “I was tired from a nine hours trip and didn’t sleep all night, I’m sure Penelope can attest that”

It was just a guess, almost a bribe. 

Beside a jealous ex, Penelope Park was also a bully. And she wouldn’t go to the headmaster, even if he wasn’t the twins’ father. 

She was right. Alaric nodded, thoughtfully and then eyed her hand. “Will you tell me about it? Headmistress Forbes didn’t saw it when you arrived”

Hope looked at her own hand, layers of gauze well placed. Maybe too well done. “I went for a walk yesterday and tripped in the dark, this’s the work of a tree”

He blinked. “Last night, right? After the party?”

She almost smiled. He wasn’t a idiot that didn’t had control of his students, he knew. It also made her uneasy, because maybe he knew everything that happened in that school.

He was certainly looking at her like he knew. Beside him, Emma Tig watched them with a educated interest, just like a analyst would do. Kind of annoying, in Hope’s opinion. 

She rolled her shoulders, her expression turning to resignation. “Yes. I went there, looked around and came back. The path was dark and I tripped”

Emma tilted her head. “Maybe you should avoid walking in the dark”

Hope nodded with a faint smile and waited. She just needed to convince him. 

Mr. Saltzman downed his eyes. “I think that’s it” then he pushed a paper to her. “Extracurricular activities could be deal maker at colleges applications. This are some of our most tried”

As she took the paper, Hope noticed the golden plaque over his desk. Phd. _Oh_. “Thank you, Dr. Saltzman” 

She folded it, putting it inside one book in her bag. Hope turned to Ms. Tig, who was already pushing a black notebook with a nice woody pen. The cover had the S from their school logo. She eyed it for a moment, trying to figure out if it was some kind of test. 

Hope looked to Emma. “What is this?”

She leaned forward, hands folded. “A journal. We like to encourage our students to write about their individual experiences in here and before. Think of it as a way to put out your thoughts, especially the ones you can’t manifest in any way” her voice was calm and firm, she really believed in what she was saying. “And, of course, there are sessions with me”

Hope was playing with the pen. She looked up. “Session? Like therapy?”

Emma nodded. “Exactly. You’ll see that the majority talks to me, at least twice a month” she opened a small notebook. “Can I scheduled one?”

Mikaelson was a bit lost at first, but eventually nodded. After that, she took her things and excused her self out. She had lost most of the first period, Hope thought. But still could manage to attend the rest of them. 

She had just opened the door when Dr. Saltzman called her. Hope turned. “Yes?”

He looked up from his papers. “You should assist in the infirmary. That bandages look good, for a one hand job”

Alaric said it so casually, almost nicely, like he was expecting her to slip and say something that she wasn’t suppose to tell him. 

He was just as paranoid as her dad. Hope smiled sweetly, pushing Klaus face away from her mind. “I was a messy child... well, I’m still messy and my aunt thought it was necessary to learn how to make proper bandages and things like that”

Alaric looked a bit lost for a long moment and then gave her a firm nod as goodbye. Hope walked away fast, her feet hurting from her hard steps. She came to a stop in the class hallway, letting out a breath. Hope breathed in, exhaling after counting reach six. 

Only then Hope smiled, just as the bell rang and students started to flow the halls. Soon, Hope Mikaelson joined them in search for her second class. 

By 5 period, Hope was aware that something was going on. It was the only explanation for the amount of gazes and whispers she was receiving. 

She didn’t do anything for this. Well, not yet. 

Six time was library time. It was a hour dedicated to research and homework. It should be quiet but others were whispering all over the place and it was slowly driving her crazy. Hope was about to turn to strangers when a familiar face entered the library.

Hope watched her walk, brown hair moving side to side as she bobbed her head to a song and quietly reached for a book. Mikaelson wasn’t the only to stare, all library was looking at her.

And suddenly Hope couldn’t take it. She stood, warily packing her things and all but fleeing there. She bumped into Josie, whispering her apologies before running to the hallway. Hope didn’t stop until there wasn’t a place to go, just a empty hall and a round window. She leaned against the wall, looking to light shapes in the carpet.   
  


She was just staring at a prism when a pair of shoes came into view. Hope didn’t look up, she stayed still until Josette was right in front of her. 

And she was pouting. “What’s wrong?”

Hope shrugged, toying with the edge of her skirt. She was only partly aware of where they were standing, Josie practically between her legs. She tried not to think of it. “Crowded space. Really not my thing”

She tilted her head. “It was definitely crowded today” she reached forward, fingers twisting Hope’s tie. “How’s your day?”

Mikaelson pushed her head to the wall, there wasn’t too much breathing space that didn’t smell like Josie. “Full. I talked to Emma Tig... and your father”

Josie rose her brows, twisting just a bit harder and Hope tilted her head. “And how was that?”

Hope shrugged. She looked right at her, watching the morning light lit up her brown locks. She really liked it. “Unnerving, maybe traumatic. He’s a really suspicious guy”

A little smile made itself know in the corner of Josie’s lips. “Well, he was a detective – sort of – before being a teacher”

Three fast blinks. Hope wasn’t expecting that and then she smirked. “It didn’t made dating easier, I suppose”

Josie chuckled, catching her eyes. “It didn’t help at all, but Lizzie got the worst of it y’know... why are you upset?”

She was mildly distracted, picturing Alaric with a crossbow scaring away suitors and almost didn’t noticed Josie’s intentions. The brunette still wanted to know, to talk about what had Hope running. 

Because she didn’t brought the crowded space excuse. Normally, Hope wouldn’t say anything, she would ignore that. But then again Josette asked it like she genuinely cared. And maybe that was the case. 

Hope exhaled. “I’ve been pointed and whispered all morning. I’m new here, but it should had died down a bit” she leaned more against the wall, folding her arms. “It’s just... I didn’t do _anything_ and people are talking”

Josie looked puzzled and something else that she couldn’t put her finger at. “You’re upset because you didn’t do anything worth the talk? Or because you don’t know what’s the gossip?”

She groaned. When Josie said out loud, sounded even stupider. “Because I don’t know, it’s kind of childish but...”

Her words died because Josie looked guilt, like she felt so bad that could explode. “They’re talking about me and you. About us”

Hope tilted her head. “What?”

Josie let out a shaking and heavy breath, starting to talk so fast that Hope was afraid that her voice wold disappear. And she was tugging Hope’s tie. “Someone saw you leaving my room earlier... and people think that something is going on, that you and I are fooling around or were doing it...”

Hope held her upper arms, pushing Josie back a little just for their eyes to connect. “Slow down, Jo. Breath, okay? Just breath”

The brunette took a deep breath, slowly letting go of the tie. She was pouting again, making it really hard to not stare at her lips. Hope rubbed her arms, until Josie looked less stressed. “Better?” she nodded. “So that’s all they were talking?”

Josie shook her head. No. “Word got around fast and, after breakfast, people think that we broke up... so they started a lot of theories about it, some really mean by the way”

Hope rose her brows. _Fucking preps_. She could imagine what they were thinking, the amount of slut-shaming that their mind was conceiving. And they probably would know her historic by now. 

The womanizer strikes again. Wild child makes her first victim in boarding school. They would call Josie a fling, a girl with no sense of preservation. And then, there was Penelope. The others could think of it as a desperate call for attention of her ex or a pathetic getting over attempt. Or even more mean things she couldn’t think of. And that made Hope’s blood boil. 

She turned to Josie. “What you want to do about it?”

A blink of surprise, Josie took a second to catch up with her. “What do you mean, Hope? I mean, aren’t you upset with all that or...”

Hope frowned. “I’m a little pissed, yes. But things maybe are uglier to you. Like, your dad could know or...”

Josie shook her head. “Gossip isn’t his thing, maybe Mom would listen but she would come to me”

Mikaelson smiled, unconsciously bringing them close. “So, what do you want to do? Do we end the rumors or...”

Tilting her head, Saltzman started to think. It looked like she was going to every possible outcome. It was kind of cute. “I don’t think they would believe it, confirming or denying. It seems the student body came to their own conclusions about us”

Hope rose her brows. “We let them be, then?”

Josie looked back at her. “We don’t say anything, it’ll die down in a few days”

Grimacing, Hope side stepped her and straightened her shirt sleeves. “I don’t think so. They’ll speculate, we might as well turn this in our favor”

Leaning back, Josie rose her eyebrows. Her eyes lit up, she was definitely following Hope’s thoughts. “You mean like fake dating?”

She shrugged. “Well, not exactly. We’re friends, so it’s natural that we spend time together... all we have to do is let them think there’s a bit more”

Josie swallowed and, for a second, it looked like she was about to ask something. But then it was gone. She just grinned. “A secret love affair then?”

Hope opened a bright smile. “Yeah. With your father disliking me and my family infamous renome... well, it’s just like Shakespeare play, don’t you think?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Yeah. Let not make it a tragedy, please”

Mikaelson chuckled at that, ready to say something about comedies when Josie fished her shirt and tugged her impossibly close. Hope braced herself, a arm beside Josie’s head and looked at her puzzled. 

Josie only leaned, cheeks touching and lips on her ear. “Someone turned the corner just now. I think we’re being spy right now”

Hope rose her brows, even though Josie couldn’t see and moved her head down. She answered in the same whispered voice. “We might as well give a show”

She felt Josie nod, more than saw and then her lips were on her throat. Hope pressed light and soft kisses, moving up to press another right below her jaw. It was a mistake. 

Hope kissed there and then Josie’s hand were in her hair, pressing Hope against her own neck. And Mikaelson all but obeyed her, giving her open mouth kisses and tasting her skin. In the back of her mind, Hope knew that was wrong – she should stop, step back and apologize. 

But then Josie’s hands just pressed more, guiding Hope to the place she wanted and the auburn girl didn’t had all that self control. It was only when a choked, pitched sound escaped Josie’s throat that they stopped. She was lightly pushing Hope back, putting a small space between them. She was blushing, much like Hope herself, and panting. 

Also, she wasn’t looking Hope in the eye. 

“I think they are gone”

And then Hope was blinking and stepping away. Back to reality. “That’s good... think we put a good show?”

Josie nodded, side stepping her and trying to fix her hair and clothes. She seems awkward, bouncing on her feet and not looking at Hope. “I-I have to go... Lizzie, I had to do some cleaning with her today. I forgot. Just gotta go, Hope. See ya”

She didn’t let Hope say goodbye, she almost ran away from her. More like, speed walked away from her. Josie only let her there, alone and think she screw up. Badly. 

But that wasn’t all. Hope knew she was screwed. There wasn’t a chance in hell that she would forget Josie breathless moaning in her ear. 

So, yeah, definitely screwed. 


	5. I Fancy You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie meets Klaroline. 
> 
> Therapy sounds like fun. 
> 
> P&G sandwiches are awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Another one!  
> I didn’t liked last chapter, but decided to keep it. Soo hope this one is better. You guys tell me. Enjoy! 
> 
> English isn’t my first language and all mistakes are mine.

Josie Saltzman wasn’t a coward.

She liked to think of herself as a brave person. She faces her fears, she saves hurt little animals, she don’t cry in front of others. Well, she wouldn’t stand for herself but that was just her being comfortable in being where she was. 

Usually, Josie didn’t hide. Until, well, she was being a coward and hiding. Josie manage to avoid Hope in every class, meal and corner of Salvatore for three days. Maybe Josie would avoid her forever, if Hope Mikaelson didn’t show up at her door. With flowers. 

(She got MG to knock and say something about brownies and Lizzie, getting Josie out of bed pretty quickly. Cheater!)

And Hope looked pretty – which is just a normal day for Hope. Her hair was braided, her cheeks were slightly flush and she was wearing a dark red sweater. She looked good and put together and everything that Josie didn’t appear to be. 

So, Josie did a very racional thing: slammed the door in Hope’s face. Not her proudest moment, through. 

But Hope didn’t give up. “Josie! You almost hit my nose”

She grimaced to herself and started to pace, kicking things out of the way and back to her dresser. “Sorry! I mean... don’t show up at other people doors like that”

A heavy knock. Hope was leaning against the door, probably. “What? Bringing flowers and knocking like a polite human being?”

Josie stopped, dropping clothes and shoes to stare at the door. “Oh, really, that’s why you got MG to knock and promise me brownies?”

Hope grunted loudly and dropped something against the door. Maybe her head. “Only because you’re avoiding me”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Josie bit her cheek, breathing in and thinking. 

Then, again, Hope was knocking – three times softly. She signed heavily and talked against the door. “You want to yell and I want to yell... at least lemme do this staring at your pretty face”

Josie groaned and opened the door. Just because they couldn’t stay yelling at each other like that or Alaric would show up. It had nothing to do with Hope being a charmer. 

Said charmer was standing right there with a crocked smile and stretching out sunflowers, much like a child offering a gift. It was kind of cute. 

Josie took them and turned to her plants, fetching one available vase and preparing it to receive the flowers. It brought her some time to gain courage and face Hope. 

The auburn hair girl made herself at home in Josie’s bed – she was up by her elbow, playing with Josie’s yellow blanket. She gave her another crocked smile when caught her staring. 

Josie cleared her throat, folding her arms before looking at her again. “What’re you doing here, Hope?”

She supported herself with both elbows now, pushing herself up just a bit more. “I came to see you and talk, because we need to talk”

The brunette folded her arms more firmly against herself. She tried to block any memories but it wasn’t no use. 

For the past three days, all she could think of was that moment with Hope. The moment she decided to push the girl against herself, decided to go with a plan without thinking first. Decided to let Hope kiss her like that and then lost herself in it. 

And all she could feel was guilty and shame. Because Josie wasn’t like that, she just didn’t give in to her impulses. She didn’t jump in a situation without analyze, without knowing the exit. And then she was doing exactly this with Hope. 

Hope who was sweet, attentive and broken. Who had come here to make amends, to be better and not to get in trouble with Josie. Also Hope who had a bright fire and Josie saw it again – that time she wanted to burn in it too. 

And maybe that made her scared and shameful, because Josie wasn’t that girl. 

So, she stayed away. And she would now. “We don’t have nothing to talk, Hope. Thanks for the flowers, but I have...”

“No”

Then, she was up and standing at a arm length of Josie. So great in keeping distance, right?

Hope stared right at her, wide blue eyes that looked incredibly pale this morning. “Listen to me, please. I want to know if I screw this... Hell, I know I  screwed it with the whole ‘letting people think’ and secret love affair chat... it was such a crappy thing to say and maybe I ruined our friendship and any perspective of having anything good and...” she exhaled, blinking fast and then stretching a hand out for Josie. “What I’m trying to say is that... what I should’ve said was why pretend? We don’t have to. We should give it a shot, if you want too”

Josie stopped breathing for a second, hearing to every word and understanding what Hope was saying. She wanted to press pause on everything, just to have a moment to go over all that she said. But Josie couldn’t and all she manage to say was “Why?”

Hope frowned, hand still hanging between them and looking adorably confuse. Just like the night Josie bandaged her hand. “Why what?”

Josie Saltzman swallowed, mentally kicking herself and trying not to sound so insecure. But, in truth, she couldn’t. “Why not pretend? Why give it a shot?”

And that only to seemed to make Hope even more confuse. She leaned forward until her hand was almost touching Josie’s arm. “I fancy you” she sounded out of breath. “That so hard to believe?”

She let go of her arms, a little disbelief and utter surprise clouding her senses. “Yes”

For a moment, Hope looked like she was about to snap. She looked really angry and Josie could almost see where her thoughts were heading – maybe it was that why she took her hand. That brought Hope back, to eyebrows up and charming smirks. “Why? You’re beautiful, selfless and full of light. I enjoy you”

Josie chuckled at that, still in disbelief and Hope was croaking her head, whispering to herself something like  _I sound like Dad and Elijah, bloody hell_ and that made Josie laugh more and reach out for Hope. 

She brought the girl close enough to see all of her pretty details up close and then hugged her. It seems to surprise Hope, she exhaled and stood still for a moment and then hugged her back. 

Hope held her by her waist and burrowed her face in Josie’s neck. She signed against it, sending goosebumps through Josie’s spine. “I can’t stop think about...”

Josie closed her eyes. “Yeah. Me too” 

Then Hope’s face wasn’t in her neck anymore, she was far away resting it against Josie’s shoulder. “Last time, you ran away. You were embarrassed”

It was Josie’s time to hide her face. She burrowed it in auburn hair and took a deep breath. Hope smelled like soap, something french and light – something Josie’s mind registered last time they were close. Now, she smelled like all those things, but that was something else, a little spicy and familiar but she couldn’t exactly place it. 

Josie nodded, even though it wasn’t a question and Hope kissed her hair. “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of” then her voice was low, like a whisper. “I think you sounded beautiful”

And then she pretty much fried Josie’s nervous system. Because next thing Hope was kissing her neck. Again, but harder. She kept Josie firmly against her while kissing and making what should be soothing circles in her hip but the opposite effect. That was only making Josie restless and horny – and then she was holding Hope’s head harder and pressing their hips more. 

A small part of her wanted to stop and take a step back, breath and think this through. But that was quickly shut up by Hope finding a sweet spot and Josie was moaning again. That time she hold Hope’s nape, moving her lips away from her neck and putting her in route to Josie’s own lips. 

Hope rose both brow to her, looking a bit smug and standing straight – because she knew what Josie wanted. She stood there and parted her lips, waiting like that was her first kiss. Josie leaned forward, bumping their noses and breathing in Hope. 

And that was when it hit her. Spicy. Sweet. A bit woody. All things that smell like bourbon. 

Meaning that Hope was drunk. 

Correction: Hope was  _day_ drunk. 

All those NOPD reports came back, her father’s voice echoing in her mind and the tabloid with a recked car, a photo took one day before Hope appearing in Salvatore. That made her sick and take a step back. 

She ran a hand through her hair and then stared at Hope. “Did you drink?”

Hope looked a little taken back, not cute confuse. More like slapped out of a daze. “Yeah, Sebastian gave me a bottle. Do you want some?”

Josie blinked in disbelief. But not in a nice way. “I’m a minor, Hope. I don’t drink and...”

She pocked her hands, signing. “And you’re practically perfect in every way, I get it. So, spare me a lesson and come back to where we stopped?”

Josie flexed her fingers, mentally counting to ten. It wasn’t often she lost it, especially being mad. But she was about to. “ _Seriously,_ Hope? Why drink and come here and tell me all those things? Did you meant it?”

Hope reached out for her, but stopped and looked at her hands. She clenched and stepped back. “Of course I meant it, Jo. I’m just a bit high, I’m not a complete different person for God’s sake”

And Josie knew that. She had seen Hope drunk before, watched her adorable ramble and speak her mind off. She found it normal in that moment. But not now. 

Now Hope had said nice and perfect things, maybe some that she told to another million girls before Josie. And it inevitably made her think of own father in his dark days, being too drunk, mean and sad to take care of them. She shook it away. 

She took a breath. “No, Hope. You’re different and why don’t come here and tell me this things yourself? Not your drunk self”

Hope frowned and looked at her with another piercing stare. “I just wanted to be more chill and... Forget it. I was trying to be nice, be close to you and apologize for a thing that isn’t my fault. You gave me your consent, Josie, and then backed off” she throw her hands up and started to pace. “And then you ghosted me for a thing that’s completely natural and I came here to make amends... and you suddenly is the beacon of moral and behavior, so give me a break”

Josie scoffed at that, and moved until she was standing right into Hope’s personal space. “I’m not that. I know exactly who I am, Hope, and when to draw a line – a thing that you can’t. And all I can see is drunk sad girl looking for a shag and being denied. Call me whatever you want, I don’t care. But know that I’m not one of those girls you’re used too, Hope Mikaelson”

Hope took a step back, like she had been pushed and then her face was blank. No emotions, no stares. “Is that what you think of me, Josie?”

At that, she folded her arms and braced herself. Too afraid of loosing up, of what she would do. Because she was hurt and Hope was too – the lack of emotion saying so. She was afraid of going back on her words and making it worse. 

So, Josie stood very still and even took a breath carefully. “You gave me nothing to think otherwise”

And that, maybe, was the part that Hope would say something, a game changing thing and they would make amends. Maybe... but, then, she didn’t had to. After all, they only knew each other for less than a week. None of them should care. 

Well, Josie couldn’t help but care. 

Hope nodded slowly and reached for the doorknob. “Okay” she licked her lips and looked right at Josie. “See you in class, Josette”

Josie waited for the door to close. 

She waited more, counting the seconds that Hope would take to turn the hall. She stood there, very still until the time was up. 

Then, she throw the first shoe and yelled at the top of her lungs. She let all out, turning the whole place upside down and breathed. She did exactly the breathing exercises Lizzie did and stopped. 

She looked around, contemplating for a moment and then went to bed.

* * *

Hope was copying. 

Yeah, she was very good at it. She was a master on getting over things and living normally after a crisis. It was the Mikaelson gene kicking in, shining its only valuable quality – besides the hair. 

So, one could say that Hope was doing good, great even. All because she was avoiding. That’s it – the secret was avoid the problem until it disappears. And she was being very successful, almost a month in without incidents. 

(Incidents meaning running into Josie Saltzman between classes, making conversation with Josie Saltzman over breakfast, being close with Josie Saltzman)

Things been going great. They didn’t took the same ways, neither their dorms was too close and they didn’t share many classes – maybe Hope should thanks Alaric Saltzman for it, even if put her in some basic boring classes. 

And in the ones that they _did_ share, Hope would parter up with anyone (anything under the sun) that wasn’t Josie. And it totally sucked because the brunette girl was as smart – smarter – than Hope. Which mean that all other options were numskulls. 

But she managed to stay away, to not talk. So, it was quite the success – besides Josie being the only thing she couldn’t stop thinking about. She was in Hope’s mind constantly – her words burned in every thought, her face in every drawing, her sounds in every dream.

It was kind of unbearable. And it was not something Hope could drink away – because she tried multiple times. But that only got her headaches and exponential increase of Josie. Still, drinking made her sleep better. 

So, yeah, Hope _was_ copying really well. Until she had to face Emma Tig. 

Hope really tried to delay it, but that morning Emma showed up on her doorstep and Hope didn’t want to be the loser escorted to counseling. So, she went with the therapist. And she tried to run, but both headmasters were on the exists. 

So, Hope visited her office for the first time. Some part of her brain noticed that it was nicer than Alaric’s, less crowded and had more comfortable chairs. Oh, it had two big windows.

Two. Fucking. Windows. 

It was more brighter in there than Auntie Bex Christmas tree – which had millions of lights, by the way. Brighter enough to melt her eyeballs, to increase her pounding headache. 

Because, yeah, Hope was hungover. _Again._

She narrowed her eyes, probably ignoring all things Emma said and smiled sweetly. “Could you maybe close one of them?”

Emma smiled sweetly back, a cup of tea in hands. “I thought you liked sun light”

Alaric’s windows. She stared at them and Emma was there. Great. “I liked. Now, sun makes me depressed”

Which wasn’t a great thing to say to a psychologist. Ms. Tig clicked a pen loudly. “Any stress lately, Hope?”

She was taking notes even before Hope says anything. _Great_. Mikaelson looked at her through one eye – closing one seemed a fine idea. “No, I’m the chillest person here”

Lie. 

Emma rose a brow. “A change of environment always cause some stress, it’s perfectly normal”

Hope switched eyes, it didn’t help with her headache but it sure made her more miserable. Anything for the big picture. “So write down I’m homesick, because I am”

And she really wrote something down, maybe drew something. It was kind of hard to say with one eye. “New Orleans. What do you miss more?”

If she closed her eyes, Hope could see Bourbon Street in Mardi Gras. It was a nice view. “Music, food, people”

Booze, booze, booze.

Emma did a stick man, she was sure. “So this’s why you’ve been drinking for the past month?”

Well, busted. 

Hope reclined herself in the chair, closing both eyes and just breathing. It was more nice in the dark. “Who told you?”

There was a noise, maybe Emma moving in the chair and then another - maybe she was writing again. It took seconds only, enough to Hope remember her home. She pushed Hayley’s face away.

”Your mom called the school after we notified her about your injured hand. She told us about your behavior and what to look at. At first you weren’t showing any...”

After that, Hope went in a spiral. 

She was thinking about Hayley, about all of her family. She missed them. 

Her first family call was after that day in Josie’s room. Until then she had only received and send texts to all of them and they did the same – maybe a collective effort to help her settle down a bit and then grill her with questions. She liked it. 

That night her computer brighten up with Kol’s name. Hope immediately had kicked her covers and rubbed her face to answer it. 

He was already smiling. “Where’s my favorite... wow, Hope, got yourself into fight club already?”

She forgot the cut. “I couldn’t tell you if I made it”

He laughed at. “Just call me before exploding buildings, I can help you do it faster” And then she was laughing. “But really, sweetheart, didn’t got into a fight right?”

She shrugged. “It was a ball, send by a jealous ex”

Kol leaned more to the computer. “Jeez, Hope, already breaking hearts and meeting suitors?”

_You've no idea_ , she thought. And then Davina was pushing Kol’s face away and smiling at her. “Don’t listen to your uncle, sweetie. He’s full of bad ideas” and then they argued for 5 minutes before Hope interrupted them. “We love you”

That had been great. 

But it only made her sad, extremely homesick. So she ignored all video calls and just texted them, maybe one phone call sometimes. She would send pictures all the time, trying to be really happy because eventually she would be. 

After all, Hayley had send her here to be better and do better. Instead, she had hurt herself and yelled to perfectly nice girl who just wanted to be her friend. 

Hope was feeling like crap. 

She opened her eyes and moved until she had her elbows on her knees, looking at Emma for the first time. “How can I be better?”

And Emma was taken aback by it, surprised that she hid in a warm smile. “First, you’ve to hand back all alcohol you have and take some Saturday detentions...”

Hope groaned. “Please don’t lock me there with another 4 dysfunctional kids so we can bond and be friends and find love while Simple Plan is playing on the background”

Emma wrote something down and chuckled quietly. Hope leaned more. “Just put incredible sense of humor there and I’ll do your plan”

The way Emma smiled at her looked like Hope got a friend. 

* * *

Drinking made her sleep better. 

(Pass out out of exhaustion is more accurate). 

So, following Emma Tig’s plan gave Hope a bit of insomnia. Something that would pass, Ms. Tig had assured her. But it still was a bitch to live with. 

It was in one of those sleepless nights that Hope found a nice spot to run. It had lights, it was outside and it had plenty of space. 

Was also the place she got a hit in head. Nice and already full of memories. 

So, every night Hope would go there after everyone went to bed and run in circles for an hour or two. She would try some flips, maybe some push-ups and then hit the showers. It helped her to sleep and keep shape. It was good. 

One of those nights she burned a lot of energy. She had run, did splits and flips, more push-ups than ever and Hope was tired. More than that: she was incredibly hungry. 

She sneaked to the kitchen using the back door and that time it was empty. Hope took off her sweaty hoodie and fished her phone to turn the music before going to the fridge. 

Hope was halfway through a indie song when she caught a glimpse of someone through the fridge. She didn’t had to do a double take to know who was. 

Instead, Hope only turned and took off one earphone. She stared at Josie for a whole minute, trying to think of something to say. 

To be fair, Josie looked as astonish as Hope felt. Her lips were parted and her eyes kept moving like she was searching for something to start a dialogue. 

It was really awkward, but eventually Hope got a hold of herself. “Can I get you something?”

Josie looked relieved. “A glass of water, please”

And Hope poured one for her, one for herself before getting all that she needed to make a sandwich. She kept staring down, focusing in making a P&G and ignore Josie’s eyes on her. 

Because Josie was still there, leaning against a counter and not even a feet away. She was there, taking the longest sip of water the world seen. Making clear she wanted something. 

That’s how Hope ended up making two sandwiches and sheepishly smiling at Josie Saltzman. “Want one?”

And Josie looked at her for a moment, like she was measuring every decision even though she had already made her mind. Josie also looked her like she was really seeing Hope. It was kind of nice and warm. She was glad for having the hoodie off. 

Josette leaned forward and snatched one, looking like she was fighting a grin. “Thought you would never ask”

And just like that she had a incident. 

Which also meant that it was time for them to talk. 


	6. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings are important. 
> 
> Emma Tig knows everything. 
> 
> It’s game time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, 
> 
> You’ll see that I don’t know a thing about football. And if you didn’t saw it: check my other story Harvest Moon (it’s hosie too). 
> 
> As always: all mistakes are mine.

There’s this moments in Josie’s life when everything becomes more quiet. It’s just like time stops still and there’s just now in Josie’s mind. 

It was kind of nice. Josie felt like she could see every little detail of life through hidden lents that nobody else could. And she was having one of those right then. 

She watched as Hope Mikaelson slides a glass to her and proceeds to spread peanut butter on two bread slices. Josie watched her get it evenly to then spread the jelly – and Hope uses the same knife, managing to get one side to each thing. She doesn’t know why but that catches on her mind, just like every one of Hope’s economic movements that only made her more graceful. 

She still watches Hope finish the sandwiches - because she made one for Josie as well - and then cut off the crust before sliding a plate to her. And, just as she takes her first bite, the world is back to normal. 

It’s still silent, but there are some chewing sounds and the wind outside and maybe someone sneaking out in some place above them. But there’s silence between them as they eat. It’s not exactly awkward, but it isn’t comforting too – it’s a odd in between. Like some bridge they just slumped onto. 

And that made Josie think about every great story that she ever heard, about little moments just like this one. It sounded like a perfect excuse and a perfect time to reach out and mend things – because the opportunity is there to take. 

But, just as the last bread crumb hits the plate, Josie knew it wasn’t then. So, she just retreated herself with a small wave and a quiet goodnight. 

Real life it’s not like any of the stories that Josie loves. Things can’t just be mended like that – and she even didn’t know if that’s something she wanted. Maybe she came to face Hope too soon, maybe it was only Hope’s presence messing with her head and... 

Josie was already all way up the stairs when she heard light and fast taps right below and then a heavy thump that made her turn. Hope was half way up, leaning towards the rail and massaging her shin. 

She had a weak and sheepishly smile. “I...  I didn’t say goodnight”

A blink and silence. Josie wasn’t expecting that. “Oh” she breathed in. “Say it then”

Hope swallowed, letting go of her shin and the rail. “Yeah. Goodnight, Josie”

She nodded, but didn’t turn right away. Josie just looked at her for another moment, just to have another image to picture when her mind wander her way. Shaking her head, Josie thought in giving herself a lecture, already turning away when Hope jumped a few steps and stretched out a hand. 

It stood between them for a beat, mostly because Josie wasn’t expecting and Hope didn’t seem to put a thought on it. When she noticed, the girl leaned away with a blush but still hopeful eyes. “I... crap, I’ve to got a hold on it”

Hope muttered something else under her breath before staring right at Josie with bright blue eyes. It was unnerving and Saltzman almost physically braced herself for whatever was coming. 

She had a brief flashback of the last time she stared at bright blue eyes and that sat uncomfortably in her stomach. And Hope talking to herself wasn’t doing good to her nerves either. 

“I’m talking to Emma... as in, going to therapy and having deep conversations and writing in a journal – not exactly but...” she grimaced, eyes leaving Josie’s faces and fists curling.

It only took a moment for her to notice Hope’s embarrassment, her struggle to say whatever was coming next. That had all of Josie in second, making her back down a few steps just so she could reach for Hope – if was that what the auburn hair wanted. 

Hope let out a breath. “I been running a lot lately, because I’ve insomnia” she smiled weakly again, looking deeply beautiful and broken like a fallen angel. “It turns out that I can’t sleep without drinking, so... A month without sleep so far”

Josie didn’t say anything right away. She let the words sink, slowly catching its meanings – and also because Hope looked like someone who could use a pause to breath. 

So, she waited and licks her bottom lip while in silence. “You’re... that sounds great, Hope” and then she stared right at the girl. “It must be really harsh to do it by yourself”

Hope half shrugged, cheeks burning red and eyes low. “I’ve Emma and my family and... I think I can make it”

Josie smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re doing it for yourself”

Mikaelson nodded, pocketing her hands as she looked up to Josie through her eyelashes. “Just trying to be better, Josie. It’s the whole reason I’m here and...” she took a step up, so now there was just one between them. “I would like to apologize for my behavior”

Josie should’ve expected that, but it still was a surprise. Sure, she had know some of AA routine from Dad’s time but she clearly wasn’t thinking that Emma would make something similar to Hope. 

Or maybe it was a Hope thing. 

Either way, that was the kind of step that family and friends get – the taking responsibility for the damage and apologizing. Maybe a neighbor would get in the list or someone that was kind of constant in their lives, but Josie and Hope?

They were strangers. Mostly. 

“You don’t have to. We can forget everything”

Hope blinked. “I really want to. It would help me a lot, if I’m being honest and... well, I was a total jerk to you in many levels and...”

Josie cut her off. “I’ll take your apology, if you take mine”

She frowned in that little cute way. “What? No, you don’t...”

”Yeah, Hope, I’ve to. I went out of line with you, throwing things your way and demanding stuff that I didn’t have right to” she folded her arms and tried not to look like she was hugging herself. “I mean, we didn’t even know each other all that well and...”

Hope was crocking her head to the side, something akin of a smile in her lips. “Okay. I forgive you and you forgive me”

Josie nodded, almost dumbly and puffed out a breath. She leaned against the rail and Hope had finally tired her neck in that odd up angle, jumping some steps to mach Josie’s height and lean beside her. 

They stay quiet for a minute, eyes on the opposite wall and the dim lights projecting slim figures in the floor. As Josie was convincing herself that one of them was a demon bunny, Hope turned to her. 

She was giving Josie her signature open stare that made her face so young and eyes so blue. “We’re not strangers, y’know”

Josette rose a brow. “We’re, Hope. Maybe acquaintances at best” she toyed with the hem of her shirt. “I barely know anything about you, specially things that matter”

Mikaelson wrinkled her nose like that sounded displeasing. “And that blows my speech about us having a connection - which we have, just to be clear” she blinked her long lashes to Josie. “What’re this things?”

Josie shrugged to her, rethinking her words. Maybe it would sound dumb that she wanted to know Hope’s favorite color and things like that, but Hope was looking at her with real interest. “The important stuff... like your full name, favorite board game and embarrassing kid things”

And, as Hope only stared, Josie’s cheeks burned and she continued to talk. “And how you like your coffee, star signs and what you put on your bedroom wall...”

”So, you want to see my dorm?”

Without thinking, Josie hit across her stomach and tried not to blush by the hard muscle her hand finds there.  Hope grimaced to her, a hand in her stomach but there was still a glitch in her eyes. So stupid. 

“Of course that’s all you paid attention to”

Hope smiled like a little angel. “I heard everything, Josie. It’s only a bit foreign to me, that’s all”

Josette tilted her head. “You’re being serious” she shook her head. “I want to know you, Hope Mikaelson. That’s what I meant with all that”

She looked confuse for a whole second, like she was expecting something completely different, but then the auburn girl was staring back at her with a quiet grin. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson”

And then, she was pushing herself away from the rail and stretching out a hand to Josie with that charming look that could get her anywhere. “Come, Josette, I’ve things to show you”

And it seemed just like two months ago when Josie had met Hope. It was just them standing in a hallway with a sense of adventure all over the place. It was that feeling again. 

She took Hope’s hand. 

* * *

Hope choose to not think too hard on that. She just tugged Josie upstairs and actively didn’t think about their conversation. 

Because if she does so, she would freak out. Like, big time and that wasn’t a pretty sight. So, Hope just took her to hallways and turns until they were standing in her doorstep. 

She pushed the door open, stepping in as Josie’s hold loose up a bit. Hope turned to her, trying to smile as she herself wasn’t nervous. 

Josie was still holding her hand while toying with the edge of her shirt. “What’re we doing here, Hope?”

Hope tilted her head. “You wanted to know me, right?” she let the door open further. “Come inside”

And she did. 

Josie stepped inside, eyes already everywhere as she took in Hope’s dorm. It was completely different from the last time she was there – more clean and organized and lived in. 

She watched as Josie silently went from a place to another, sometimes stretching a hand to touch a book or a record and sometimes stopping to look intensely at something. And all Hope could do was to be at the back, bouncing on her ankles and keeping her mouth shut. 

It was strange and unnerving and a bit terrifying, just like displaying her art at one of those New Orleans fair. She had been in a similar position, watching as people took in her paintings and left without saying a word. It also reminder Hope why she didn’t do it anymore – the stress was too much for her. 

She was feeling like that again and all her traitor mind could think was that having a glass of bourbon would make it all better. Hope had to physically shook her head, stepping closer to Josie as she stopped in front of her desk. 

Hope frowned to her mess of pens and paper, side stepping the brunette to get a close look of what Josie was staring. And then she blushed. 

Her homework was there, ten pages about local history and folclore – with some doodling on the edges. But Josie was looking beyond that. She was staring at a page of Hope’s journal that was right above it – a pencil sketch of their dinning room just in the early night. 

Josie reached out and tapped it the side with of her fingers tips. “Wow” her eyes were on Hope. “Can I?”

Hope nodded, pushing her paper away and giving Josie the full view. Saltzman’s eyes lighted up as she turned her full attention to it – to dark windows, pale chandeliers and familiar tables. Hope wished Josie didn’t look to closely, so she wouldn’t notice Hope’s drawing perspective. 

(But, frankly, it was quite obvious that Hope had drawn Josie’s usual table. There was even a silhouette that was definitely Josie)

She held her breath as Josie distractedly turned a page, to a sketch of some local flowers and a full view of French Quarter from a high up view. Josie tapped her fingers to that, cautions to stay away from the dark ink. 

She turned to Hope with eyes full of questions. “No biggie at journaling I see”

Hope shrugged one shoulder, leaning to the desk. “It is a journal but with pictures, kind of how my mind works”

Josie hummed in agreement, fingers reaching for a street lamp without really touching. “So, that’s your home”

She nodded as though Josie wasn’t looking and then pointed a beam nearly out of picture. “The view you’ve if you hang upside down from my bedroom window” Hope beamed when caught Josie’s worried look. “It’s right above our big balcony and has the nicer view to the street”

The brunette turned slightly to her, a brow up and dark eyes shining. “How do you even got this idea?”

Leaning against the desk, she looked up as one trying to remember. “I was bored” then she scrunched her nose. “Actually, I was grounded and there’s only so much you can do at home before losing it”

Josie tilted her head, a look of comprehension passing her eyes. “I want to ask why you’re grounded, but doesn’t seem like something I would like” she downed her eyes, reaching for Hope’s hand. “You’re quite the artist, Hope. Thank you for showing me”

And maybe was just because she was proud and happy, or because Josie looked so pretty and content that Hope blurted out that. “You should look more”

Josie’s eyes were up again and she was frowning slightly. “More of your journal?”

Hope smiled a bit, moving to get her journal. It was a bit awkward because she had to move most of her body because they were holding hands and that was more important. “Just a few pages back”

Josie took pity of her and reached out to help, pushing maybe three pages back before stopping. Right at the one Hope wanted. 

“Hope...”

It was a Josie portrayal. Actually, two because there was one on top of the page of Josie’s profile and then another one more below – of Josie’s entire face as she looked to a empty space. She had her hair up, a little frown and lips in full pout. 

(It was third period, geometry and Hope couldn’t take eyes of her that day – like most of the time)

She breathed out, pushing away all thoughts about Josie’s lips and perfect face to look at said girl. “Do you like it?”

Putting the journal down, Josie turned fully to her. “If I like... that’s so beautiful, Hope. You made me look so pretty and there’s nothing I can say that will made your talent justice”

Unconsciously, Hope leaned to her space. Her magnetic filed working again. “I didn’t make you, you’re just like that” swallow was a hard thing. “That’s how I see you: effortlessly beautiful”

And Josie just stared at her, biting her lip before slowly leaning in. It took a moment for Hope’s brain to caught up with all of it – Josie getting closer, Josie closing her eyes, Josie's smell. But then she was certain about what would happen. 

A part of her wanted it right away, so leaned too and took more of sweet vanilla and spring in her nose, already thing about pouty lips. But there was a other part of her – telling her to slow down, to stop right away and not giving in. 

Giving in. That’s where the problem lays. 

Breathing out, Hope stopped still and close her eyes tightly and her fist turned into balls to brace a full body tremor. She tried to breath and be very still, to calm down completely. 

Obviously, Josie noticed. She must have stopped right at Hope’s face because the redhead could feel her breath as she speak. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Hope flexed her fingers and then opened her eyes. “Yeah. I just needed a second” they were so close, she could see small freckles on her nose. “Listen, Jo, I really want this. God, I want this more than everything else”

”But?” 

It was painful. “We can’t. At least, not right now. I want to do it properly, to get to know you before doing anything and taking you out and... it has to be perfect, that’s what you deserve”

Josie stepped back, lips turned back in hard line. “What I deserve? Don’t patronize me, Hope, I know what I deserve” she was mad. “And perfect? Of all people, I thought you would get it: I’m not a perfect girl and I don’t want to be put in a pedestal”

Oh. 

She got it wrong. Well, both of them. 

Hope reached out for her, pushing her back against herself to stop Josie from storming off. “I’m not putting... Look, I think you’re perfect but not in a idealized and holly way – it’s more like a inspiring thing, but I see you” she was a little out of breath. “I see you, Josie, and I want to give you everything, it’s just... I’m the problem – I can’t give in to my impulses, not if I want to be better”

She saw the exact moment that realization hit Josie. The moment she understood and then she stopped fighting Hope’s grip. Josie fisted Hope’s tank top to push her against herself in the longest bear hug in history of bear hugs. 

Josie secured Hope in her arms for what felt like ages – and five minutes because it also didn’t seem like enough. Then, she looses up a bit, still keeping them close. 

When she looked at Hope, it seemed like she wanted to apologize but Mikaelson expression had said her to not do it. “What impulses exactly?”

Hope looked at her through her lashes. “You should be discouraging me, not adding fuel”

But Josie only smiled, taking Hope’s hands and slightly turning them. “Well, you can’t act on your urges and I want to get even so... do you trust me?”

Even though she frowned, Hope nodded. So, Josie pushed her lightly to the desk and put her hands on it. “Stay very still, Ms. Mikaelson”

Hope curled her hands on the table, a question dying in her lips as Josie simply dived down and kissed her neck. She ran her lips for all the length with this ghostly kisses before reaching for a spot above Hope’s jaw where she bit down. Hard. 

That had Hope holding more tightly to her desk and fighting the urge to squirm under Josie. It only made Josie satisfied as she hummed happily and pressed their bodies close. Josie went down to the place where neck meets shoulder to suck there and that gets a embarrassing little whine from Hope. 

She gets a similar sound in return and then Josie was aiming higher, sucking everything in the way to get in a particular spot that had Hope breathing even more heavily and bucking her hips with no self control. 

Then, Josie’s mouth found the way to her ear. “And now we’re even”

Hope rolled her eyes, because that wasn’t even close to it and took a deep breath as Josie steps away. There was a faint blush creeping up her neck that made her proud and a bit disappointed – just because Hope was a competitive ass and wanted her messy as much as she was. 

Mikaelson bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her shoulders, slowly releasing the table to stand fully. “I’ll be getting you back, Saltzman. You’ll see”

Josie bounced on her ankles, smiling. God, she was pretty. “Of course, Mikaelson”

She wrinkled her nose, her eyes finding the alarm clock beside her bed. Josie followed, grimacing at the hour. “Guess it’s time to go”

Hope frowned. “Or you could stay”

Josie turned to her. “What happen to ‘do it properly’?”

Her shoulders dropped, because that was exactly the point. Stupid conscience. She smiled at Josie. “It’s good night then”

Josie nodded and they walked to Hope’s door. As Josette stepped into the hallway, it’s kind of a silent deal that she would walk back alone. 

“See you tomorrow?”

Hope was nodding before she even finished. “We can do homework after lunch”

Saltzman smiled. “Sounds good” she went still as Hope reached for her face and kissed her cheek. 

And there was a bright blush. Hope smiled widely. “Until then, Josette”

Josie may had walked alone, but Hope watched every step as she turned back to her dorm. 

* * *

They didn’t meet for homework. 

Alaric was at the study room, so they didn’t manage to see be together during any of their breaks. 

Instead, Hope send Josie some notes and drawings – using Pedro as her Special Delivery Man. Her notes had the brunette smiling though every period and getting some dirty looks from Lizzie. 

That was what MG told the redhead when he showed up at their Calculus class with a banana smoothie send by Josie. He also got to delivery a thank you note for Josie next class. 

So, they didn’t meet but still manage to talk through the day. And when night came, Hope found herself running back to the kitchen and to Josie. 

They shared another sandwich and talked for a few before Hope escort Josie back to her dorm. And that quickly became a habit. 

Sometimes, they would walk together. Sometimes, Josie would be there even before Hope went to run because she wanted to bake. Sometimes, they would go back to Hope’s room just to be around each other for little while. But it all resulted in coming back to the twins room and giving a kiss on the cheek. 

(And Lizzie gagging at them when she was awake as well). 

It became familiar and expected, a better time than running and a cure for her insomnia. And Hope felt great and she didn’t even notice when two weeks passed. 

There was only this one thing bothering her and it was time to settle. 

* * *

“How well do you know Dr. Saltzman?”

Emma Tig looked up from a file – Hope’s file, probably – to stare at her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Hope cleared her throat. It was a Tuesday afternoon, with nice autumn light shining through the big windows of her office. It was a really nice day that she would very much prefer spending outside, doing whatever Josie Saltzman wanted her to do. 

But, instead, she was at Emma’s office trying to get some info on Josie’s dad. Because she wanted to spend afternoons like that, study breaks and go to real dates with Josie – but only after figuring out her whole dad situation. 

“You two work together and all, so you can say you know each other right?”

Ms. Tig rose a brow, but nodded. “We work together for quite a while, yes”

Hope leaned forward, tapping her foot anxiously. “So, you would know what he likes and dislikes, right?”

She nodded again. “I suppose so. Are you planning some gift?”

_More like a greek gift,_ Hope thought and wrinkled her nose. “It was more of a physiological inside, like what he likes in people?”

Emma clicked her pen and stared at her a bit puzzled. “Well, I know that answer but you’ve to tell me why”

Hope Mikaelson looked at her, pained but only received Emma’s open stare of security. It wasn’t even like she could really lie to her. “I need him to like me or at least lose a bad first impression”

Emma Tig tapped her note pad, looking almost amused. “It’s a pressing matter?”

She let out a breath, feeling defeated. It was obvious that Emma would want every little bit of her thoughts verbalized. “Yes, it’s really urgent”

Emma wrote something down and didn’t look up as she talked. “So, taking Josie out is that important”

Hope groaned. “You know?”

Ms. Tig shrugged, looking a bit smug. “I’m yours and everybody else therapist, Hope. I know everything” 

Hope sank in the chair as Emma closed her file and leaned to her. “So, I’ve a ideia...”

* * *

In the next day, Hope had Josie sneak to a empty hallway to talk to her. She had been on edge all morning and had barely eaten or talked to anyone. 

Now would be the first time they were seeing each other all morning because A) Wednesday are free Hope days in Josie’s schedule and B) Hope lost breakfast in search for the perfect tie. 

So, right now was the perfect time for Hope to check how well Josie’s blue top compliment her skin or how her hair was so nice that morning. Maybe she stared for three long minutes. 

Josie called for her. “Yes?”

“You asked me to come here” there was a bit of amusement at her voice. 

Yeah. That’s true. Hope nodded to herself and took Josie’s hand. “I’m going to your father office now”

Josie’s eyes were wide. “What did you do?”

Hope shook her head. “Nothing, I’m out of trouble. Promise” she cleared her throat. “I’m going to talk to him”

Realization drawn to her. “No, you’re not going there. You can’t”

Hope frowned. “Of course I can. It’s nothing, really. I’m just gonna go clean with him and...” she stopped herself. “You don’t want?”

Josie’s fingers closed firmly around hers. “It’s not it, Hope. I want it too, but maybe it’s best if I was the one to go and talk to him”

Hope nodded. “So, let’s go now. Both of us”

The brunette tilted her head. “You want to go together?”

Jumping from one foot to the other, Hope bit her lip. “Well, yes? Or we could go one at the a time. It’s not like I’m proposing” 

Josie stared at her and Hope went wide eyes and full panic. “Or maybe it’s that what he wants? I mean, we maybe can do it but definitely should date first and...”

Saltzman held her shoulders tightly. “He definitely don’t want his daughter marrying at 16, but nice to know you would propose” 

Hope almost face palmed herself in embarrassment and then pointed the hallway. “Shall we?”

She felt like she could die right there as her voice sounded too British to her own ears and didn’t help that Josie giggled to it, taking her arm as some old world royal. Sometimes, Hope hated her good manners. 

(And that was all Auntie Bex fault, even though her little accent were her father doing. It sucks being such a impressionable kid)

They made to the office in no time, with Josie smiling goofily to her the whole time. When she let go of Hope’s arm was to pet her blue tie – because the knot was perfect. 

“You look really nice and put together. I like it”

She had selected a dark sweater, white button up and some nice black pants that matched her boots. It simply screamed prep in all it’s glory and also reminded her of Elijah’s clothes. 

Hope only smiled, storing that information for later as the office door opened and Penelope Park stepped out. She eyed them up and down, fixing them on Josie’s hand in Hope’s tie. She opened her mouth just as the door opened again, Dr. Saltzman putting a head out while still on the phone. 

“You can go now, Ms. Park. Oh, hey Jo are you next or...” he put a hand on the phone, eyeing Hope. “Hello, Ms. Mikaelson”

As Penelope stepped out of the way, Hope chocked out a “Hi” and Josie went forward to the office. 

(And Hope followed behind because they were in the same magnetic field). 

Hope could feel Alaric Saltzman’s eyes on her as Josie took one of the chairs and she simply stood there – not to close either to far. 

He went to the back of his desk, phone still in hand and didn’t sit either. Great. “I’ll return to you in a second, Lockwood” and then he put the phone down, hands on his hips as he stared at them. “What can I do for you guys?”

Dr. Saltzman stared at her, so Hope turned to Josie for some kind of guidance. It seemed that her bravado had diminished and now she just wanted to get rid of that tie. 

Josie’s spine was rigid. “I need you to revoke the Hope Mikaelson rule”

Hope Mikaelson rule. She liked the sound of it, even though the meaning wasn’t a good one. 

Alaric rose a brow, folding his arms as he looked from Josie to Hope. “You’re talking about my request?”

”Yes, dad. I want to befriend her and, frankly, I think this whole situation ridiculous in so many levels and so deeply archaic that’s a miracle that Mom didn’t know about it yet” she said in a breath. “The only reason I’m doing this is because Hope right there has some type of code that’s kind of annoying”

Hope frowned and so did Alaric, both staring at Josie as she got up. She went to Hope, pushing her by the shoulders to stand before Alaric Saltzman and slipped to her side. 

He turned to her with a serious expression. “Anything you want add?”

Hope offered her right hand. “I wanted to introduce myself, formally” another perfect handshake. “I’m Hope Mikaelson”

He still was really serious. “Hi, Hope”

There was a awkward beat and then Josie was leaning to her father with a big a smile. “Great. Now you two meet and you can go back at your call. Say hi to Coach Lockwood!”

And just like that Josie pushed them of her father office and brightly smiled at Hope. 

As the redhead smiled back, Hope could only think that she didn’t have any ideia of what happened. 

* * *

It turned out that there was a rumor about Hope and Josie dating, but that was a minor thing with upcoming futebol season. 

One week later and all the school could talk about was the homecoming game with Mystic Fall High – which was a pretty big thing, with a decade long rivalry and all. 

It was also kind of a late homecoming because the Timberwolves QB had injured himself and they had to postpone the event. So, now was happening in late October’s rainy fall. 

Not that Hope cared to much, it only meant that she had to move her morning weekend jog to other place, because they were using that clear field. 

So, that Saturday she was just coming out of the woods when she heard the practice. Hope turned that way, spotting MG, Kaleb and Lizzie between the people playing. 

Some people had stopped on the side way just to watch and Hope searched for Josie but didn’t found her. Instead, she found that curly hair boy that helped in the infirmary. 

He waved at her. What’s his name again? She waved back and stopped beside him. “Hey”

”Hey, Hope”

She nodded, feeling awkward as he remembered her name. Hope shook it off. “How’s it going?”

He looked confused, so she pointed the field. “Oh! So, it’s going better than it usually goes because Kaleb plays better than most of them but we don’t have a good WR”

Hope wrinkled her nose. “That sounds bad, didn’t anyone tryout?”

He pointed to the field, as the team was gathering up around Lizzie Saltzman. “No one impressed the QB”

She grimaced to that. It sounded like he tried, but was denied so she didn’t know what to say to him. She only shrugged, opening her mouth to say something else when someone called her. 

Hope turned to see Josie Saltzman walking to her in a yellow dress and with her brown locks up in space buns. She looked beautiful and tan – and maybe Hope stared at her legs for a moment before sending a wide smile to her. 

She also had a clipboard in hands and a little stress frown. While Lizzie had been occupied with the game, Josie was doing the welcome committee for MFH. She looked really tired. 

So Hope reached out and kissed her cheek sweetly before tugging her away from the field. “Hey, pretty girl”

Josie downed her head, blushing as someone behind them made a strangle noise – the curly hair boy had tripped and now was turning away. 

Hope frowned as Josie only tugged her hand close, to play with her fingers. “How’s your jog?”

She rolled her shoulders. “Good. How’s your day?”

Josie wrinkled her nose. “Full. It seems like everything is delaying today” her hands were up Hope’s arm, rubbing the fabric of her hoodie. “I haven’t see you or Lizzie the whole day, either came to practice before...”

Wait.

”You play?”

Josie nodded. “I’m a center”

Hope frowned. “But you said you hated football!”

Josette only shrugged, looking down at her shoes for a moment. “Don’t say it so loud! I just... I do it for Lizzie and the team” 

At that, Hope nodded and then used her finger to get her to look up. “It’s okay, Jo. Just make sure you have fun, okay?”

Josie nodded to her and Hope leaned away from her space – because there was too many people around and that made her self conscious somehow. And Josie pouted to her, already stretching a hand to touch her when someone yelled. 

“Mikaelson! Watch out!”

And Hope turned quickly, stepping away from Josie as she caught sight of a ball in the air coming for her. She only had time to raise her hands before the ball was right there – she had to brace her weight in her ankles a bit but it’s worthy. 

She turned slightly to Josie for a quick wink before finding MG waving at her and throws it almost perfectly. 

Hope watched the ball for a moment before her eyes were on Josie again, who was smiling at her a bit amazed. “You know that you’re in the team right?”

She only shrugged, aware of it as the other Saltzman called out for her.

Yeah, she just joined the team. 

It’s kind of amazing how fast they get her a jersey. It even had her name on it, so she convinced herself that there’s nothing that the Saltzman Twins can’t do. 

Well, except keeping their head at the game. Some insults in and Lizzie was about to get someone head off and Josie was sending some glares to a brunette girl on the bench. 

It wasn’t even like they were going to lose. Like, okay Timberwolves had the upper hand but it was only 36 to 24. They could do it. 

And the rest of the team looked like they agreed to Hope, if Kaleb waving to Mr. Williams was something. Their coach made that T sign and then everyone was on the side. 

As some took a water break, Hope stopped beside Josie. “You okay?” 

She nodded, barely looking at Hope’s direction and the redhead frowned. “So, angry stare at that girl is what we gonna do? Okay”

Said girl snorted at that and Josie turned her angry glare to Hope. “Don’t look at her”

Hope blinked in surprise at her tone. It was lower than she ever heard. “I’m not like checking her out, Jo”

Josie frowned to her. “But you want to? Because she was totally doing so”

Fighting the urge to laugh – because Josie would hit her – Hope tugged her close and kissed her cheek. “I don’t, Jo. Pay attention and you’ll notice that I’m only checking _you_ out”

Before any of them could do anything else, Kaleb clapped his hands and Lizzie made a weird sign. “Hey, lovebirds, come here!”

Rolling their eyes, both approached the tight circle and saw the strategy that Dorian had drawn. It looked like a forest, but she didn’t say anything about it. 

And then Kaleb was leaning in to get them additional instructions. “MG, you better block this time and Mikaelson use those legs of yours to get us a goal” then he turned to the twins. “Josie, quit the staring and wait my signal, okay? And Lizzie, for the love of sweet baby Jesus, don’t waste time with that blonde bitch”

After that, they were send back to the field. As the whistle went off, they were back in the game as well. Josie blocked Dana before she could get to Lizzie, so the blonde twin could pass it freely to Kaleb. MG was already backing him up as Hope just ran away from everyone trying to block her. 

It was all okay until she heard Josie yell and, before she could even think, Hope was turning away and back to her. From her side eye, she saw Kaleb get blocked and then work his way to get a field goal. 

But all of her focus was on Josie. Somehow, the blonde Timberwolf had knocked her brunette down and there was a long scratch on her arm – but it was her ankle that Josie was clutching. 

Hope dodged Lizzie trying to kill the girl and kneeled by Josie’s side. “Hey love. Let me see”

Josie only groaned. “Hope, the game... we...”

”They’ll stop it. Now, come on”

And before Josie could say anything else, Hope was already carefully scooping her up and taking her to the side field. The brunette tried to complain, but that quickly died down as Hope sat her in the bench and turned to Mr. Williams. 

“Did you call Ms. Tig?” when he nodded, she reached out for her water bottle and gave it to Josie. “Drink it. Can you give me some ice, please?”

For a whole minute, Josie just watched as Hope got everything lined down to her and then kneeled to inspect her arm. 

“I’ll need stitches, doc?”

Hope rose a brow in amusement. “Nop, just needs cleaning”

And, as Hope did so, Josie pouted. “Shame. I was really looking forward for when you ripped your shirt to make me a bandage”

Then, Hope looked up smirking. “You could only just ask, Jo”

As Josie blushed furiously, someone started to slow clapping at them. Hope looked up, half expecting it was Penelope but found that brunette girl that had been in a staring match with Josie. 

She looked even more amused as Hope rose a brow to her. “Enjoying?”

”Much so. I was wandering if the middle school act was a thing or a strange way to get off, but that way is much better”

Hope clicked her jaw, already pushing herself up when Josie stopped her with hands on her face. “Don’t. It’s not worthy”

There was this look in her eyes that had Hope stopping all together and just staying there. She breathed in and out with Josie, looking deeply into her dark brown eyes. 

Any other insult was ignored as Josie leaned into her space to bump their noses and then backed away from Hope’s face. “You’ve a game to win, babe”

There was a scoff, but Hope was backing up to give Emma Tig ground to work and the referee had whistle two times to get all of them back. So Hope only pointed at her. “Eyes on my play, you’ll know it”

Turns out that Josie’s exit had everyone in a mood to winning. They did perfect throws and kicks, working together like a well oiled machine and get 36 to 31 in no more than 5 minutes. 

And that only left them with 3 minutes to the final play. Hope rose her head to see MG get Josie’s center place as Kaleb made some weird eyebrow sign to her – only possible meaning was that it was Hope’s turn. 

It was right then that the sky turned fully gray and all but growled back at them before sending heavy drops of water. It caused some of the Timberwolves to glow and others to groan, much similar to the Stallions. But it wasn’t a bit of rain that would stop her. 

So, she rolled back her shoulders and breathed out, ears up as the whistle went off and then Hope was sprinting past all her blockers. She dodged and danced as they failed to get her – not being fast enough and blinded by the pouring rain. Hope was just glad she was the right side of the wind. And she was right on time for Lizzie’s throw. 

When a skinny boy tried to get her legs, Hope all but jumped him to catch the ball and landed in the end zone right on time. A perfect TD. 

Hope let the ball slide, already turning to the bench as her team mates were all gathering up and screaming in delight, taking off their shirts to get more of the rain. And before any of them could get to her, Hope was doing another sprint. 

This time to the beautiful girl on the bench. 

Except that Josie was already up and trying to get to Hope with her sprained ankle. She felt a laugh bumble in her chest at it, feeling warm and happy. 

Hope turned her sprint into a light jog only to have time to take off her shirt and then she had Josie in her arms. 

They basically threw themselves at each other and it was a miracle that they didn’t ended up on the ground. But it wouldn’t matter. 

They hugged tightly, Hope securing Josie up by the back of her thighs as the brunette was clinging at her like a baby coal. And both were laughing madly, joy and warm coming in waves that seemed to shock through their bodies. 

Josie leaned back to shook dark straws from their space bun and away from her face. Josie looked breathless and burning, like had just personified the fire. And even before she looked down through narrow lashes, Hope had already made a decision. 

“We need to get inside” Hope told her. 

“Just a second” Josie smiled. “Enjoy it a bit”

And she was. Hope leaned to her, to touch their foreheads. “Go out with me”

Josie only smiled and bumped their noses in that sweet way again. “Yes. But first”

She kissed Hope. Divided down and fully got her mouth attached to Hope’s, without even a second of hesitation. And Hope took it gladly. 

It was cold and they both smelled like grass, but only took a bit a pressure to Josie’s mouth to open to her. Then, it was warm and sweet and fresh like it was spring time all over again. And it was just the right amount of pressure and Josie’s touching her scalp and exposed shoulders, making her smile and sign. 

_Touchdown in deed,_ Hope thought happily. 

It all came to a stop when they both needed air and get out of the rain. So, Hope moved Josie to piggyback her and all but raced to the school. 

She just couldn’t wait for the next time Josie Saltzman kissed her. 

* * *

Later, Hope found herself laying in bed and staring at the celling with a ton of towels and blankets around her. 

The bathroom line was taking forever, so she got back to her dorm and jumped in bed like a starfish above everything to not get her mattress wet. She would be with Josie right now if Lizzie hasn’t took her away for a sister night and Alaric had stared her down. 

Now, her fate was to wait for the bathroom and be cold while thinking about their kiss. It had been epic and right and everything that Hope wanted. And for the first time in a while she could just feel happiness setting itself in her chest, like a second heartbeat. She took it gladly. 

Her computer shined and started to ring loudly in her very quiet dorm, making Hope wrinkle her nose and grudgingly move. She narrowed her eyes to it and the name on the screen had her on the floor in seconds and then gasping as she reached for the chair. 

Hope barely time to put herself together before answering. “Hi”

Klaus’ profile greeted her from the other side and, by the way his shoulders moved, he was surprised by her picking up. “Hello”

Hope heard him cleaning his table and then a noise that sounds like something scraping on the mahogany. And there’s her father’s voice. “I just got some new canvas and...”

It was the right moment where he stared the screen and took in Hope’s looks for the first time. “Were you digging a grave? Or digging _out_ of a grave?”

She scoffed at that, because some months back it could be a possibility. But not now. “I was playing football today and we’ve communal showers here, so I didn’t had time to clean up and you brought canvas?”

Dad nodded and then tilted his head, a blonde lock bouncing at his forehead like he didn’t had time to cut it. “We went out for a fair today, you would’ve liked” then he was joining his hands to watch her blankly. “Did you win?”

Hope frowned, feeling strange and quite disbelieving at her father question. It wasn’t like him. They didn’t talk that much and their conversation was always a interest they shared. That was all. 

Klaus wasn’t a man to just waste his time with some chat that wouldn’t get him anything and if he called to talk about paint that was all they were doing.

But then he was giving her his undivided attention, asking about something mundane like a homecoming game and sounded like he genuinely cared. And it was whole new thing to her because she felt loved in some way. 

A part of her knew that Klaus loved her, but it was like the rest had forgotten and it was almost overwhelming in a way that she didn’t felt in a long time. And all because her Dad asked about a school thing. 

Hope blinked back to reality. “Yeah, it was a tight win but we made it”

There was a hint of smile on his lips. “How so?”

And then she spent the next hour telling her Dad all about that day, felling normal and light for the first time in so long. 

It made her rethink somethings. Like this little notions that she could abandon and that maybe coming to Salvatore was the best thing she ever did. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: notarussiekiller


End file.
